There Is No Modern Romance
by SummerJane11
Summary: In 1519, Klaus meets the girl he was meant to be with forever and decides to make her his wife whether she likes it or not. Roxana finds herself trapped with an unfaithful, volatile and possessive husband. Love, hate, obsession and lust for eternity.
1. Prologue

**I DON'T USUALLY WRITE AUTHOR'S NOTES BUT THIS ONE IS KIND OF IMPORTANT SO I'M SORRY…**

**Hello everyone who clicked on this… THANKS but before you start I just want to make a few things clear. First of all I do not pretend to be a historian, this story will go through the ages of history, and I beg you to turn a blind eye to any historical inaccuracies, there will inevitably be a few. Secondly, if you have ever read any of my other stories (and if you like The Dark Knight or Dexter then I suggest you check them out), you'll know that I go back and forth through time a lot even within the span of one chapter BUT this story will not intertwine with the actual show's timeline at all (so all you Caroline/Klaus fans can keep on fantasizing about that). If you are not a fan of OC stories I think you should give them a try, they open up a wide world of new possibilities for existing characters, and it's more fun to write about, especially with characters whose past in kind of vague. **

**So in conclusion, sorry if this isn't accurate to actual events in time, sorry if it clashes with the show, sorry if your confused about what's happening when and sorry that you had to read this. PLEASE REVIEW. Seriously, please. **

**P.S. Picture King Henry VIII as Jonathon Rhys-Meyers in "The Tutors" not as the fat ugly man he was in reality. ENJOY!**

**PROLOGUE**

Roxana slept peacefully the night before everything changed. Of course she couldn't know that when she woke up she would begin a long and tempestuous journey that would destroy every single aspect of her life, as she knew it. If she had known it she wouldn't have ever left her room that day. If she even had a small inkling of what the future would hold she would have pretended to be ill and would have happily gone on blissfully unaware of what could have been for the rest of her life. But that's not the way the world works. Our actions have a domino effect. And the sleeping girl knew nothing of the huge chain reaction of events that would occur because of her decision to get out of bed that morning. Roxana was doomed straight from the start.

Life in 1519, in England was not a particularly nice life. She wasn't a noblewoman or royal, though she lived in a village directly outside the palace, in fact she was a simple peasant really, an innkeeper's daughter, to be more specific. She was so close to the society that she wanted to be a part of and yet she was so far. She could sometimes see them when she snuck off to the forest, hunting on their beautiful steeds, laughing and chatting, dressed in their ridiculously fancy clothes. She envied them more than anything but she knew her place.

"Roxana!" He father screamed from downstairs. He was a harsh man, after her mother died in childbirth (and didn't produce him a male heir) he became hard, unloving, sometimes even abusive. She splashed cold water on her face and ran downstairs in her simple dark blue dress. He glanced her over before shooing her off to the market where she should get food for the week. Her father was not a supporter of King Henry VIII. In fact he was a huge supporter of anyone who opposed the man. She didn't know where this hateful mentality of the young king came from but she knew that he would give her a thrashing if she ever defended him or any of the monarchy really. She didn't really have time to gather her hair into a bun so she just left it loose as she ran out into the morning air. The walk to the town was a long one, around an hour on foot.

Once she got all the supplies she needed for the inn she headed back along the dirt road, hurrying so not to anger her father. It didn't take much for him to be set off. Suddenly trumpets sounded. Something was happening, or rather, someone was coming. She heard the galloping of horses, and some pretentious looking men riding a top of them. They were headed down the dirt road towards the castle at a tremendous speed and everyone had to scramble out of the way so not to get trampled. Everything happened so fast that Roxana didn't even know what was going through her mind when it happened. She saw a little girl in the middle of the road, frozen to the spot in fear as she stared up at the horses coming her way. She was going to be stomped to death. Roxana looked around desperately, nobody was doing anything, why was nobody doing anything? The men on the horses didn't even notice the little girl. So she acted on impulse. Time felt like it slowed down. A split second before they were going to hit her, she lunged for the girl, pushing her to the other side of the road and to safety. She felt a sharp pain in her leg and she realized that her eyes were closed tightly. She opened them and returned to reality. The first thing she noticed was the little girl shaking her. _She's alive_, Roxana didn't think she had been more relieved in her entire life,_ we both are_. The second thing she noticed was the men on horses had come to a screeching stop after passing her. The man in the front was turning back now on his black horse towards her, and she was scared. The third thing she noticed was the pain, a horrific pain ripping through her leg. She looked down and saw the blood. Pouring out of a gash in the back of her right leg as well as the ones on both her knees. She held back tears.

"This little bitch deterred my horses!" The man yelled, pointing a fat finger at her. He was revolting looking, covered in gaudy jewels and a thick beard, not to mention that he was tremendously overweight.

"Y-You were going to hit her." Roxana stuttered as she stared up at the man. The man did not look at all impressed, he actually snarled at her. Someone came up riding beside him. This man was the complete opposite of his companion. He was handsome, fit, and had short brown hair.

"I think this brave one just saved that little girl's life." The other man pointed out and smiled, "There is no reason to be upset about the fact that she deterred our progress, we will be off again soon and the palace is quite close in case you haven't noticed. Bravery should be rewarded not punished." Roxana wanted to smile back at the man but she was still too afraid to do so, "Do you know this girl?" The man asked her. Roxana shook her head no. The little girl was hugging her when suddenly she said a cute thank you and scurried away. She probably lived near by. Roxana was left alone to face the men, still sitting helplessly on the dirty ground. Her father was going to hurt her when he saw that she ruined her dress.

"Charles I think—" The man named Charles cut the fat man off. He looked concerned for the wounded girl.

"Can you stand?" He asked and she struggled to do just that. She tried to stand up but the pain was so intense and her knees were so weak that she was about to fall. Charles' hand shot out and caught hers, keeping her in an awkward upright position. He slowly got off his horse, still somehow holding her up, before helping her slowly fall back on the ground, "So that's a no." He teased. She managed to smile weakly, "Where do you live."

"'Bout an hour that way." She pointed from where she had come from, "If you walk that is. It's an inn on the outskirts of town." She explained and tried once again to stand up. She failed, again and decided that maybe it was best if she stayed on the ground. Charles was silent for a moment.

"I don't have time to take you back." He glanced at the palace and back at her. She nodded and told him that she was sure that she could manage to get home somehow, "No, no, that won't do at all. You're a hero after all we can't make you walk home in this condition." He winked at her and offered her his hand, "Come to the palace with me, we'll get you cleaned up and bandaged, and when you're well enough we'll send you back home again." The fat man took this opportunity to put in his opinion again.

"I don't think that's such a good idea, the King—"

"I will explain the situation to the King. I'm sure he'll allow it. He has never been one to turn away a pretty girl before." And so it was settled, much to Roxana's dismay that she was going to spend her day in the company of royalty. She soon found out Charles was the Duke of Suffolk and she was much more intimidated by him because of it. He was kind to her though. Very kind and she thanked him profusely during the journey to the castle. She also found out that the Duke of Suffolk was humble, the last thing she thought a man of his stature could be. She realized that she was entering a whole new world.

"**A LOSS OF INNOCENCE"**

_**5 days later**_

Roxana decided that she never wanted to go home. Everything was so beautiful here and though she was healed and could walk again, the king himself had insisted that she stay for at least a week. Sir Charles had told her that he had sent a letter to her father to inform her of what had happened. She was glad that she wasn't there to see how he reacted. Everything was elegant in her room, though it wasn't as extravagant as the other rooms in the castle it was like a dream come true to her. She smiled when she woke up each morning. Of course, she was the new gossip of the castle and the bud of every joke. The "pretty peasant" as they called her who had somehow managed to get the attention of two powerful men, seemingly without sleeping with them, which was unheard of. Roxana was grateful that they didn't call her a whore, but she supposed it was quite obvious that she was still completely innocent.

King Henry was quite the man. He was charming, though a womanizer, passionate and impulsive. She had never met anyone like him before. He was exciting. Sir Charles was sweet and tender to her, she had heard rumours about him but couldn't bring herself to believe them, he always seemed so courteous and gentlemanly. But this story wasn't about them. They just happened to be there at the time. No, this story was about _him_. If Roxana hadn't left her house that morning and saved that girl she wouldn't have been at the palace when _he_ arrived. She would have never met him and there wouldn't be a story.

Roxana was invited to go to some banquet being held at the palace that night to honour some guest who was coming to stay with them. She didn't really want to go, she felt embarrassed because she had nothing to wear. Charles had been generous enough to provide dresses for her during her stay but they were still plain, nothing special. They were nicer than her dresses, however, so she had never even thought about complaining, until now. When she was in the company of the King she saw what the other women were wearing and once again she was reminded how out of place she was. She didn't talk like they did, her words weren't fancy and she wasn't well educated. She didn't have the same air of superiority either or confidence. _I don't belong here,_ she thought as she inspected herself in the mirror. Her eyes were big and round, it made her look innocent and naïve, her hair was long and golden brown, lovely pink lips and yet she never thought of herself as pretty. She supposed it had been driven into her that she wasn't by her father. Someone knocked on her door. She turned quickly away from the mirror.

"Come in." She called. The door opened to reveal none other than King Henry himself. She was stunned silent for a moment before remembering herself and she curtsied, "Your majesty, I was not expecting your visit." She tucked a loose end of hair behind her ear nervously. He flashed a gleaming smile at her and his eyes moved over her body.

"Undress." He ordered suddenly, closing the door behind him. Her eyes went wide in shock and she was at a loss for words, "It's not a request Roxana." He had never bothered addressing her formally, because she really didn't have any title worth mentioning. Roxana dropped her eyes down to her feet and blushed. She bit her lip nervously as she reached behind her to loosen the corset of her dress. Henry got impatient and strode over to her, turning her around so he could do it himself. He pulled the dress down to reveal her undergarments and then reached around her. Roxana was too frightened to move or say anything. He pressed his lips to her neck and sighed deeply, "How I wish I could take you for myself." He pulled away. She was confused now but didn't dare question him. He began to pull down the tops of her slip and she flinched away from his touch. He took no notice and continued until her upper body was completely exposed to him, then he turned her around and inspected her, "Why is your back so beaten?" There was silence, Roxana's cheeks became even more red if that was possible.

"My father…" She paused, tears were gathering in her eyes, "He gets angry a lot. I know my back is… gruesome, I thought the wounds would heal over time but they scarred..." The King contemplated her for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Well, who knows, maybe he'll like it." Henry said and moved towards her running his hands down her side. She shivered.

"Who?" She squeaked. He didn't answer, he pressed his lips to hers and closed his eyes. She had never really been kissed before. She was still young, only 16, and her father used to shoo off any boy who came to the inn to see her. She had kissed a stable boy once, but it was really only a peck. He pulled away and placed his hands on his hips.

"Roxana, you've never been intimate with a man before have you?" He asked and she shook her head, "No, I could see that in your eyes." He smiled and noticed her nervous expression, "It's not a bad thing, in fact it's the opposite. Today I'm going to teach you something, so that you'll be prepared."

"Prepared for what, your majesty?"

"All in good time…" He answered vaguely, "Now I want you to pleasure me." She back away, she didn't want this, no she didn't want this at all, "Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you. You'll still be a maiden when I'm done with you. I want you to get on your knees my dear." She finally understood what he was asking of her and she couldn't say that she wasn't terrified. She had heard girls gossiping about doing these acts but she never thought she would be in this position, with the King of all people. He undid his pants, "Now, don't be frightened, I'll guide you through it. This is just practice okay?" She nodded demurely and tried to ignore the sickening knots forming in her stomach.

Once it was finally over King Henry made her stand up and kiss him, she felt absolutely disgusted with herself and she still didn't understand what the point of all this was. They lay on the bed together and Henry stroked her hair gently and finally began to explain.

"You must be wondering why I had you stay for so long after you recovered from your fall." He started and she wondered, "It's because the moment I saw you I knew that I had a special purpose for you." Roxana didn't like where this conversation was going, "You see Roxana, I did you a favour by letting you stay here, despite your stature, and now you must return that favour. But don't think of it as a dept my dear, think of it as your duty." He touched her nose with his fingertip as he said this, "I have a very special guest coming, his name is Lord Niklaus, Duke of York, and he owns a great deal of land all over the continent, he is very important when it comes to making connections with the right people in different countries. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." She answered, "But how can I help?"

"I want you to pleasure him like you just did me. But not just like that, in other ways, in any way he wants in fact." The King said bluntly, "You shall do whatever he wishes, keep him entertained and satisfied and I might even let you stay at this palace a little longer. If you please him, that is."

"What if he's not even interested in me." She asked.

"He will be." Henry traced a hand down to her chest, "Trust me my darling you are a hard woman to resist. I do so want to take you right here and now but that would ruin all my plans. Niklaus and I have some important business to discuss, something important to me, and if he does not approve then it all falls through and I will not let that happen." He sat up and kissed me lightly on the lips again, "Keep him happy and I will keep you happy for he rest of your poor little life." He opened the door and took something that he had left outside of it, "I brought this for you." It was a gorgeous blood red velvet dress, "Make sure you wear it." After the King left the room Roxana just stood there, completely shell shocked. She loved the castle and the luxury that she had never experienced before, but she suddenly had the urge to run as far away from this place as possible. But no, she couldn't, he was the King of England and she was powerless. She was afraid of what this Lord Niklaus was going to be like but she was sure that if she went through with it she would live a much happier life. Perhaps a little suffering was sometimes required. Perhaps she just needed to look at the bigger picture. How could this Lord possibly be any worst than her father. Oh how she rejoiced at the idea of not having to return home. _Yes,_ she decided, _I shall do what his Majesty asks of me__._

It was an extravagant banquet, filled with new visitors to the castle. It seemed that everyone turned to look at Roxana when she entered the large hall. Shocked whispers spread through the room. She took a deep breath and pretended not to notice, opting instead to look up at the king who smiled and winked at her. The room was a swirl of colors and people were drinking and dancing merrily with each other. The Duke of Suffolk immediately approached her and she smiled at him warmly. She knew now that he was really her only friend in this castle.

"Roxana, you look lovely this evening." He remarked and beamed at her, "How lucky I was that it was such a beautiful woman who I stumbled upon."

"Yes, lucky for you and the king both." She commented while frowning. She couldn't hide her anxiety, she was fiddling with her hands nervously not sure where she should put them. Charles examined her worried facial expression and sighed.

"The King has informed me of his plans for you." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I wouldn't worry so much, I hear that Lord Niklaus is quite the charmer. I'm sure he'll take to you immediately." Roxana didn't take comfort in his words, she was still glancing nervously around the room, "He has not arrived yet Roxana, you will know when he does, trust me." Charles winked at her and invited her to dance with him. She accepted gracefully, though she wasn't exactly the greatest dancer she was glad that she managed to sway and twirl without stepping on any of his toes. She was quite unpracticed after all.

"May I cut in?" The deep and commanding voice of King Henry boomed. Roxana didn't look up at him still ashamed of what she had done with him earlier. He cupped her cheek and forced her to look up at him. He was grinning manipulatively and they began to dance, "Do not look so anxious my dear. Who knows you might even enjoy yourself." She didn't respond. He looked her over once and licked his lips, "You look absolutely delicious tonight. After Lord Niklaus has left and you are no longer an innocent, I shall make you my mistress. I hope his visit is quick, I don't think I can resist you much longer." His lips were so close to her ear and his words sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you promise your majesty that I won't have to return home after all this? I don't think I can go back to my father, not now, he'll be so angry with me." She whispered the last part, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He looked her over and contemplated her question for a moment.

"Yes, I believe I can provide for you, I always like to cause a scandal now and again. If everything goes smoothly my darling then you shall be welcome in my company for as long as you wish to stay. However, if things do not go as planned and Niklaus leaves dissatisfied with his visit." He paused and stared down at her menacingly. His piercing blue eyes as sharp as daggers, "Then I shall personally give you a punishment that you shall never forget. And your father's thrashings will be child's play in comparison, I give you my word." Henry went back to his usual charming self after that, and dance with her as if he hadn't said anything at all. Roxana, however, was utterly horrified about the night ahead. She was shaking now she was so afraid that she would do something wrong. Suddenly the doors opened with force and everyone turned to look at who had just entered. Roxana swallowed, fearing her fate. _This is it_, she thought frantically, _the rest of you life starts now_.

"**FATAL ENCOUNTERS"**

He was taller, that was the first thing she notices, and he had some sort of resemblance to a Greek god with the short blonde hair. However, nothing else about him was god like. In fact Roxana would say that the rest of his looks had descended straight from Lucifer himself. The man was grinning, inspecting the room. The King put a firm hand on the small of her back and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's time." His words made her swallow uneasily. Her stomach was doing somersaults. The man was fatally attractive. He looked almost dangerous, like he would rip a man's throat out without even flinching. Kin Henry pushed her forewords toward the man, "Ah Lord Niklaus, so happy that you could join us." Henry beamed, he snaked his arm around Roxana's waist when he got close to Niklaus. He was not alone; there was an abundance of women accompanying him and Roxana wondered what their purpose was. Behind him was another man, dark hair, his eyes roamed around the room, calculative. Lord Niklaus bowed to the King before he spoke. His voice was so rich and held a crisp British accent, unlike Roxana's, which was less refined, lower class.

"I am happy to be here your Majesty. May I introduce my brother, Elijah?" He stepped aside to present the other man. Roxana was slightly shocked that they were brothers when they looked nothing alike. The other man bowed but didn't say anything, "And who is this beautiful young lady beside you, please don't say your queen, I would be ever so disappointed." Niklaus gave her a charming smile and she blushed, her eyes falling to the floor.

"This is Roxana." The King pushed her foreword again, this time more forcefully, "No my Queen is not feeling well tonight and shall not be attending."

"I hate to make you part with such a lovely creature, but I would like to ask Roxana to dance." Niklaus answered. Henry's grip on Roxana tightened for a moment and he seemed hesitant. She didn't understand, this was his idea after all, why did it take him so long to answer? The King turned to Roxana.

"Go then, before I change my mind." He laughed and she nodded once before looping her arm around Lord Niklaus', which he had extended to her. She was lead away by this strong man to the center of the room. Everyone was staring again, and this time it was worst then before. She was having a hard time soothing the uneasy feeling that were just waiting to burst from within.

"The King seemed quite taken with you." Niklaus noticed, raising an eyebrow, "I wonder if you have bewitched him, perhaps I should be prudent around you."

"The King is taken with all young women who are new to the castle. He's like a child looking for his next shiny new toy, the novelty wears off quickly." She gasped and put her hand to her lips. She couldn't believe she had just said that to this man she knew nothing about. She had the habit of speaking out of term without even noticing when she was nervous. Much to her relief, Niklaus laughed.

"You speak very freely." He observed.

"Not intentionally." She mumbled, biting her lip. There was a silence as they danced at a rather close proximity, closer than was required.

"Tell me then, my dear, who are you?" He asked. She gave him a confused look, not quite knowing what he meant, "You are not of noble blood, I can tell that much and everyone in this room seems scandalized by the fact that I'm dancing with you. The King has also been watching this entire time, he seems to be keeping a close eye on you." He smiled smugly, "So then tell me, Roxana, who are you?" Roxana blushed and looked downwards. She was embarrassed.

"Just a peasant my lord." She admitted quietly, "An inn keeper's daughter." He laughed heartily and her cheeks went even redder.

"And how did an inn keeper's daughter end up in the palace?" He asked.

"I don't know… one of the Duke's almost ran me over with a horse. Injured me quite badly, they offered me a room here until I recovered." She told him, leaving out the part about the little girl. She didn't want to be going in to two many details with this man.

"Well you seem to have recovered now." His eyes moved over her body, a smirk taking over his features, "Why did they decide to keep you?" Roxana knew that she couldn't tell the trust. She glanced at King Henry whose eyes bored into hers as they met, before she quickly turned back to the Lord Niklaus.

"I suppose some powerful individuals took an interest in me." She shrugged. Her stomach was churning and she felt like she was going to be sick. Henry's threats were rushing through her mind.

"Well then, I suppose I'll have to make good use of you while you're here." Niklaus laughed again. Roxana stared up at him uncertainly, not quite knowing what that meant but fearing it just the same. A shiver ran up her spine. She focused her eyes on his neck, which was eye level for her unless she got on her tippy toes; he was quite a bit taller than her. Dinner was announced and they pulled apart. Sadly she wasn't just able to run away at this point. He took her hand firmly and interlocked their fingers as he led her to the head of the table, and sat her down at one of the empty seats. She found herself sitting between him and the King and she wished that she could just disappear into thin air.

Niklaus was getting rather too friendly at the dinner table for her taste. She jumped slightly when she felt his hand on her thing. Rubbing it gently under the table. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and tried to focus on the conversation the Lord and King were having but everything they were saying just went over her head. She was baffled by how calm and natural he looked beside her while his hand was roaming her legs and hitching up the hem of her dress so provocatively. She didn't do anything to stop him and nobody at the table seemed to notice that anything was out of place. The women who had once been staring and whispering about her were now engrossed in their own dinner conversations, sending flirty glances to men who were not their husbands. She didn't understand it. Everyone's obsession with sex and passion, why couldn't people just remain faithful to each other or be satisfied with the comfortable life they had? If she were married to such respectable gentlemen she wouldn't do anything that could possibly mess that up. But then again what did she know able matters of the heart or lust? She hadn't had much experience with either. The banquet went by faster than she expected it to. Few words passed between her and Niklaus, he was far too involved with what the King was saying. His brother Elijah was sending her suspicious looks the entire time but she managed to ignore him. He was a slightly off-putting man, too serious, completely the opposite of his brother. As the party split up and people started to retire to their bedrooms, Roxana quickly became aware of the fact that the moment of truth was fast approaching.

"Roxana, why don't you go to bed?" The King suggested, "Lord Niklaus and I have some important matters to discuss." She nodded and stood up, saying her farewells to everyone and made her way to her bedroom. Perhaps she had done enough? Perhaps that was all the King needed from her? Her relief was too premature however, as she realized upon hearing an expected knock on her door about an hour later. Roxana shot up in bed. She had been soundly asleep.

"Who is it?" She called hesitantly. Without answer the door opened to reveal none other than Lord Niklaus. She swallowed nervously, "My Lord, what are you doing here?" She asked rather rudely, "It's very late and I was asleep." Niklaus laughed and walked over to the bed.

"You are a curious woman Roxana." He reached his hand out and touched her cheek, "I thought I had you figured out and yet I am unsure of myself. You innocence is it all an act? I was sure that the King had brought you here to make me happy so that I would agreed to his plans of an alliance, and yet you seem so innocent so naïve. I wonder if perhaps I was wrong, or perhaps you are just not aware of the King's naughty intentions." She watched him, stunned, not quite knowing what to say as he crawled over her on the bed. He pinned her wrists above her head and stared down at her hungrily, "So tell me Roxana, what are _your_ intentions?" She was panicking now. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss grew deep and vigorous. Emotions flew through Roxana that she had never felt before.

"Please sir, I've never done this before…" She managed to get those words in before he engulfed her mouth with his again. Klaus pulled away suddenly and loosed at her, there was something different about the way he examined her, a little spark in his eyes that wasn't there before.

"I promise to be gentle darling." He smiled. And he kept that promise. He was gentle. More gentle then he had been with anyone before in his life. He surprised himself and took pleasure in her moans, in her response to him. He cared about how she responded for some unknown reason. All night long, with each trust, each silenced scream of pleasure, he was thinking to himself that this was _the_ girl. This was the girl that he was going to spend eternity with. She wouldn't be a vampire; no he wouldn't allow that, he would find a way to keep her human, and immortal, like him. When she finally collapsed from exhaustion, he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair and whispered in her ear.

"You are mine Roxana. Always and forever, you belong to me now."

**Tell me what you think! Comments, suggestions and what you think should happen next. It really makes a difference and influences my writing. Thanks for reading!**

**REVIEW**


	2. Don't Hold On

**CHAPTER I**

Roxana stared out the car window longingly watching the beautiful landscape pass her by in a blur. She didn't bother asking why they were moving again. She probably wouldn't get an answer anyways. Klaus kept his eyes fixed solely on the road. She reached for the dial and turned on some music, smiling to herself when the song came on, one of her personal favorites "As Time Goes By" by Frank Sinatra. She always had felt a special connection with that song and it melted her heart every time she heard it. She turned to Klaus whose expression was completely blank.

"Remember when we first heard this song?" She asked, he didn't answer but she continued, "We were in the theater on the opening night of _Casablanca_." She sighed happily. Remembering those good times. That had been such a romantic night. It was one of the first true motion pictures she had ever seen and she knew that she really loved the movies as soon as Humphrey Bogart said the famous line _"Here's looking at you kid"_. There was no moment in cinema history that could ever beat that for her, "God, how long ago was that?"

"That was New York, the fall of 1942." His lips turned up into a smirk, "Not that long ago really." He laughed, "Considering." She thought about it for a moment. She had seen so much now that the 1940s seems like yesterday. She frowned slightly as the song played on. She felt like she wanted to cry. She suddenly missed her childhood. She missed the simplicity of living alone with her father, of spending her nights dreaming of grandeur. She missed how little she knew about the world then. Her small enclosed little life. Now she knew too much about the world, more than she would have ever wanted to. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks and she turned to the window to hide her face from Klaus. He looked over at her with his brow furrowed, "What is it my love?"

"I've lived too long!" She exclaimed, brushing tears away frantically, "The world has changed too much I don't know how to process it. I've seen too much, too many wars, too much woe and suffering, too much ignorance and injustice. I want to make it all go away, sometimes I just wish I could just disappear, just die. But you won't let that happen."

"I said we'd be together forever, I can't just let you go after five centuries." He laughed and moved his hand to cover hers, "You're just going through one of those phases of depression, and you've been through many of them before. You know that they go away eventually and you start enjoying life and the era we're in again."

"But what if it doesn't go away this time. I know you love it now Niklaus, all the fast cars and fancy technology. But it's so confusing to me, outside you're like the 21st century man, when we're at home though it's like we're back in the 15 hundreds. You're messing up my mind." She was developing a migraine. Everything around her was so new and exciting and yet she couldn't quite get a grasp on it. She wanted to but he was so protective, he cut her off from the rest of the world, sheltered her. She didn't even really know what was going on anymore.

"Because in my home it is the 15th century, the century we met." His expression grew serious, "I don't like this new talk of feminism, gender equality, equal rights in marriage, I am your husband and you are my wife, you should know your place by now." Roxana managed not to roll her eyes because she knew how upset he got about this topic.

"I can't believe that after all this time you are still set on controlling me." She replied Her jaw clenched tightly.

"Women are meant to be controlled."

"You're such a pig." She spat back before she could even blink he had backhanded her across the face. She didn't even make a sound, still in shock. He didn't look at her as more tears fell down her cheeks. He just turned back towards the road and tapped his fingers along to the music as if nothing had happened. Roxana put a hand to her cheek, which she was sure would bruise and continued to stare out the window as the song played on.

**Germany 1939**

Roxana walked into the vast and empty threshold, her heals clicking against the hardwood floors. She stopped, trying to take in the beauty of it, a smile graced her lips and she dropped her purse and pulled off her shoes before running forewords and twirling around. Klaus had decided that it was best if they move to the German countryside since he thought that the Nazis had the best chance of winning the war. He had quickly climbed up in the ranks and now he was a distinguished German official. He stepped into their new home behind her and placed his hands on her hips. He was wearing the German uniform, something she truly detested. She hated everything the party stood for, everything that they were doing, and yet, there was nothing she could do except sit back and watch her husband socialize and collaborate with individuals who disgusted her to the core.

"Not bad is it?" He whispered in her ear. She shook her head and turned around to face him and reached up to kiss him, "Forgiven me have you?" He asked. A scowled fell across he features and she turned away from him again. On the way to the house they had run into one of Klaus' new colleagues. The man had a thick beard and deep cheekbones. He had made her very uncomfortable the way his eyes combed over her body.

_"This is your wife then Klaus?" The man asked in thick German. Roxana had only learned a little German but she still got the general gist of what was being asked, "I am surprised. I would not think that she is your type. So tiny, I thought you were more partial to those big breasted women you were surrounded by the other night." Klaus let out a booming laugh and nodded his head._

_ "Ah, but you forget the lips Friedrich. The lips are the most important part of a woman." He explained the turned to Roxana, putting a finger to her lips, "My wife has the most supple lips you will ever see. I dare you to find a woman with as swollen and soft lips as she. She is very talented with her mouth, and thus she is my type." He pressed a chassed kiss to her lips and Friedrich laughed and nodded in agreement._

_ "The perfect woman." He chuckled before saying his ado's to the other man. Roxana turned away from Klaus, her cheeks red with humiliation. She understood well enough what her husband had been saying to that man and she was furious at him. The rest of the journey to their new home had been silent._

Roxana shook her head and detached herself from Klaus. He sighed and rolled his eyes at her, which did not help her mood. She left him in the open hall and went to explore the rest of the house.

The luxury overwhelmed her. It was the most beautiful house they had bought and lived in together so far. It was not yet furnished and Roxana could see the endless possibilities in the house. She always loved the part where she got to make a house a home. Klaus seemed to have endless amounts of money and she was allowed to do whatever she wanted to their home, within reason of course. Klaus did insist of having one thing, a room quarantined from the rest of the house. It was always painted red and everything within matched the walls. In 1847 she read _Jane_ _Eyre_ by Charlotte Bronte (or Curer Bell, as she was known at the time), she had told Klaus afterwards that she was horrified by the idea of "the red room". It was a huge mistake telling him. Every home they had owned since then contained a red room and it was just as terrifying for her in real life as it was in the book. It was always a pending threat to her. If she made Klaus angry enough he would lock her in the red room, her very own nightmare. She wandered upstairs and saw the huge bedroom that would soon be hers. There was a bare mattress in the middle of the room, which seemed to be the only thing in the house at the moment. She fell down on it, suddenly exhausted and closed her eyes. Taking deep soothing breaths and began drifting asleep, pretending that she was never going to wake up.

Of course she did wake up, a couple hours later someone knocked on the door, offering her some soup for dinner. The nice young woman looked extremely shy. Roxana told her that she wasn't hungry. She was in one of those phases where she starved herself. Elijah used to tell her that it was her way of desperately trying to get Klaus' attention when he had been distant. She thought that maybe he had been right. The girl hesitated at the door and responded that her husband had insisted that she eat something. She looked afraid. Roxana sighed and nodded once. The tray was laid on her lap and she took a couple of spoonfuls to get the maid to leave the room. I then set the bowl down on the ground a got up to stretch. I wondered where Klaus had gotten off to but was too proud to go look for him. The window in the room covered almost an entire wall and I went to look outside. The back yard was enormous, since they were really on the mountainside, she didn't really know how much land they owned. The ground was covered with a layer of snow and she smiled at how hauntingly beautiful it all was. There was a knock at the door and she spun around to face her husband.

"Nice view?" He asked and walked over to her. She shrugged and turned away from him again, "Don't be like this Roxana, I was only showing you off." He told her, "I want all men who meet you to be jealous that you can never be theirs." She still remained silent as he pressed kisses to her neck, "You're mine forever. My sweet darling Ana."

"I've heard enough of that Niklaus." Roxana stated firmly, "You refuse to talk to me as if I am more than just a pet to you." She spoke. She had adapted the American accent from her time spent there, she loved the way they spoke in such a rough manner and opted to lose her common British accent.

"I know that you don't believe that. I do not speak to you like I would a pet. I speak to you like I would my wife. I am aloud to stake ownership of you am I not?"

"The times are changing Niklaus." She mumbled, "Were you not listening when I told you about all the advancements that women have been making in the modern world. They are fighting to not be treated like accessories anymore! I don't want to be treated like a shiny object like I have been for the last 400 years." She was becoming more passionate the more she spoke. She had watched with eager eyes as women lost the corsets and started wearing loose and more extravagant clothing. She watched as they proved themselves to be useful members of society during WWI and she knew that it wouldn't stop there.

"Enough." Klaus spoke harshly. He turned her to face him and gripped her shoulders painfully, "You shall be treated as I see fit, is that understood?" She tried to push him off, tears brimming her eyes.

"But that's not fair!" She exclaimed.

"I said enough." He reiterated, his face blank and unmoved by her tears, "When did you start talking like this? Where did you get all these silly ideas in your head? Perhaps I've been too lenient with you as of late."

"Lenient? You call this lenient?" She shouted at him. He flinched, "You have never been lenient with me, ever since we met every little mistake that I've made has been punished! Even when you're just upset and I just happen to be there I've been punished cruelly." She spat. Klaus flinched. Anger boiling just bellow the surface about to burst.

"I would advice that you stop this right now Roxana." Klaus told her.

"Fuck you." Roxana immediately regretted her words. She had been caught up in the heat of the moment, but that was no excuse. She knew better than to use such volatile language when Klaus was already angry. He caught her by the throat and lifted her a few feet of the ground. She clambered to get his hands off, trying desperately to breathe.

"I warned you." He stated and then dropped her to the floor. Just as she was trying to regain her breath he grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the room. The maid that she had met before had been outside in the hallway, "Is the room ready?" He asked. The girl nodded, obviously terrified. Roxana suddenly understood very clearly what she going on and tried to escape him, screaming and begging for mercy and forgiveness. Her efforts were fruitless however and she soon found herself in a dark hallway, Klaus was still pulling her along until her reached the windowless room at the end. Painted a shocking blood red. She continued to cry and plead with him to no avail. The room was much smaller than the usual one, even more terrifying. There was nothing in it at the moment, not even a mattress of a blanket. It was cold, really cold.

"Please, please Klaus, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, just don't do this. It won't happen again I promise. Please…" She was pushed forcefully into the room and she fell onto the floor.

"You brought this upon yourself my love." He scrutinized her for a moment, "It does not please me to punish you in this manner but I believe that perhaps your mind has been corrupted by this new era, I need to set you straight again." And with that he slammed the door shut. She heard it being locked and bolted and she knew that there was no point of trying to escape.

**A WEEK LATER**

Roxana lay curled up on the floor in a fetal position. The walls were jumping out at her again, reminding her of all the blood she had seen over the years. She tried to block out the imagery as much as she could. The ghosts of her past of all the people she had seen die at the hands of her husband. She felt like weeping but she didn't have any more tears left to shed. She was hungry, starving either, very seldom-receiving food and water. She had spent the week imagining she was in a different century, a better one. She had a few memories that would warm her up and let her forget all her troubles. But now she was just cold, shivering from lack of body heat. She couldn't really even move anymore, she was so weak and sore. It was times like these when she thought about how she could have done things differently. How she could have escaped Klaus when she had the chance. How she should have let that girl die in the streets all those years ago. It was a horrible thing to think about but she couldn't help it. The door flew open all of a sudden. She couldn't move her head enough to look up. The room was filled with the sound of a booth being tapped slowly and rhythmically against the floor. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply in and out, knowing exactly who it was and hoping he would either take her out of here or go away. She couldn't take the patronizing sound any longer.

"Do you think I've made myself clear, have you learned your lesson yet my darling?" His voice was void of any distinguishable empathy. She was able to softly nod her head and she heard him click his tongue a few times before finally lifted her up into his arms. She cradled her head against his chest and allowed herself to be soothed by the rocking. He was humming a song that she didn't recognize and found herself being lulled into a deep and painless sleep.

**Please don't forget to review!**


	3. Go Get Strong

**This chapter is rater M for Mature Themes and mild Sexual Content. I don't usually do this so I'm not going to change the rating for the whole story.**

**CHAPTER II**

**1519**

It was obvious to Roxana how surprised everyone was the Lord Niklaus had decided to stay at the castle for a while longer than planned. Roxanna herself didn't believe him at first when he had told her. He said that it was for business purposes but she didn't really believe him, considering that he seemed to be spending all his time with her and not the King. Perhaps the most surprised to hear this news was Henry himself, he had planned for Niklaus to enjoy Roxana for a while and then leave so that he could have her. But he seemed to miscalculate how much Niklaus would enjoy the girl. It made him angry and jealous, but he said nothing. He wasn't going to let the lust for some girl get in the way of his plans.

Roxana was walking through the gardens in a daze, an early morning breeze made her shiver slightly as she walked. The serenity and the beauty of the palace grounds always amazed her and she really enjoyed immersing herself in the foreign way of life. She heard footsteps coming her way and she sped up her pace. She didn't think anyone she knew was up this early and she didn't want to be caught by some snotty member of the court who would as too many questions while giving her condescending looks. She ducked behind a tree and slid down against the bark, closing her eyes and breathing in the fresh air. The footsteps faded away and she relaxed a little.

"Hiding from someone?" She almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the words being whispered into her ear. She turned in a flash to face Lord Niklaus, who was smiling at her smugly.

"You scared me." She gasped. She hadn't heard him coming up to her. She wondered how he could have snuck up on her like that. She put her hand to her chest as if to calm her racing heart. He just chuckled and offered a hand to her, which she took. He held on to her hand as they started walking in the gardens together, "What are you doing awake so early, my lord?" She asked.

"I could say the same about you." He turned to her, "I woke up and you were gone. I'd wondered what had happened to you." He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. She blushed and turned her head away to hide it. He was having a strange effect on her that was growing increasingly worst the more time she spent with him. This sort of current of energy would rush through her when he was around that almost made her shutter in pleasure. He was intoxicating really.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted. As much as she liked Niklaus it still felt wrong to be sleeping when they weren't married. Not that she ever expected to be married to Lord Niklaus but somehow she still felt as though she had been violated, forced into something that would effect the rest of her life, and not in a good way. She hoped to get married one day and wondered how her husband would feel about the fact that she had already been defiled. She knew, though, that it was too late to turn back now and that she shouldn't dwell on the past.

"Roxana…" he whispered her name in her ear. His breath was hot on her neck and her eyes flickered up to meet his, "Come away with me." He breathed. His lips fell to caress her neck, down to her collarbone and then up to her jaw line. She hummed happily and leaned into him. His arms snaked around her waist and held her against him; "I can take you far away from here, anywhere that you want. We could be together, free, without judgment, forever. Don't you want that?" Roxana was too distracted by his kisses to really think about what he was asking her.

"More than anything." Her voice was soft, dazed.

"You'll be mine, for an eternity. Until the day I die." He was suddenly in front of her, pressing his lips to hers fiercely. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his hair. Klaus had never felt so possessive of anyone before. He had never claimed anyone as his own. Made promises of an eternity. The strange feelings he was experiencing could not be mistaken for love, no, simple raw and animalistic passion.

"Brother." Klaus pulled away when he heard Elijah's voice. His head shot up to meet the disapproving ones of his brother, "I am surprised that you are up this early." Elijah raised an eyebrow at Roxana, who was looking at her feet in embarrassment, her cheeks flushed.

"Well I'm full of surprises." Klaus responded with a snide grin, "What is it?" Elijah ushered Klaus away, still throwing Roxana suspicious looks. Roxanna was left standing there, a little stunned. She wondered why it was that Elijah always seemed to weary of her. She had never been anything but polite to him. She could only assume that he strongly disapproved of his brother's relationship with her, probably because of the inferiority of her birth. Her mind turned back to the promises that Niklaus had made her moments ago as she wandered away, deeper into the gardens, alone. She couldn't take them for anything more than empty promises. Sure, he was interested now, but she couldn't actually believe that he planned on staying with her. He was rich, smart, handsome and charming. He was taken with her now but he would leave her as soon as he lost interest. She tried not to let herself grow too attached but it was too late for that.

"Where do you think you're going?" Someone grabbed her around the waist playfully. She laughed and turned in Niklaus' arms to face him.

"No where." She smiled and he kissed her on the lips again.

"So then, you agree."

"Agree to what?" She asked, her interest perking.

"To be mine forever, to run away with me." He said. He seemed to be serious and it made her heart beat erratically, "We would have to leave soon, I am needed in France. I have already spent too much time here, as my brother not too kindly pointed out, and I want you to come with me."

"Really?" She was stunned.

"Yes, what would I do without you my darling?" He nuzzled her neck. Inhaling her scent, "Say you'll come. We'll get married, I'll buy you new dresses and jewelry and anything else your heart desires."

"Oh course I'll come." Roxana threw her arms around Niklaus, tears springing to her eyes. She was truly and irrevocably happy at that moment. Nothing could ever ruin it, "I'm yours Niklaus, always and forever, I'll be yours." She whispered into his ear lovingly. He grinned and kissed her neck softly. He always enjoyed the rush of getting what he wanted.

Roxanna looked herself over in the mirror. Spinning in the new dress he had bought her for the road. She didn't have to pack everything. All the possessions in the room belonged to the King and she didn't want to owe him anything. She smiled at herself again in the mirror, admiring the red silk dress. The excitement of what was to come was rushing through her veins. The door was suddenly forced open and slammed against the corresponding wall with a "thwack".

"Tell me the rumors aren't true." She turned around to see King Henry enter the room, he looked to be in a rage, he slammed the door shut behind him and locked it just at quickly.

"What rumors, your majesty." She curtsied but before she could even blink he was in front of her gripping her by the shoulders.

"Don't play innocent with me you stupid little girl. The rumor that you are leaving with the Lord Niklaus and you shall be wed soon after." He snarled.

"I just did as you told me to." She squeaked out. His large hands wrapped firmly around her neck and he squeezed, cutting off any source of oxygen.

"I told you to pleasure him not to _marry_ him." He spat in her face and she clawed desperately at his hands, trying to get them to release her. She opened hr mouth to speak in her defense but nothing came out. The King finally let her go and she fell to the floor gasping for air, "I told you that once he left that you would be mine, I told you that I wanted you as my mistress, how _dare_ you choose him over me?" He yelled at her. Tears dripped down her cheeks.

"He wanted to marry me you majesty." Her words were almost a whisper, "He wants to provide for me and take care of me and be with me for the rest of our lives, how could I refuse him?" She sobbed. The King glared down at her.

"You little witch." He growled, "How did you manage to pull this off hmm? How could you get such an honorable and powerful man to make such an offer? You are _nothing_, do you understand that Roxana? You are the dirt under his feet. But I suppose you had us all fooled… you're act of naivety was a stroke of brilliance, when really you are quite the proficient seductress aren't you?" He pulled her up by he collar and pressed his lips to hers fiercely, "Fine, what's done is done, if I cannot have you after he leaves, I shall have you now." He forced her down on the bed and she squirmed helplessly and cried.

"Stop, please…" He ignored her and pinned her body down underneath hers, ripping off her dress with his free hand, "Don't do this, stop, I'm begging you." His eyes met hers and she saw nothing but dark lust and rage in them. He slapped a hand to her mouth to shut her up as he continued. Roxana cried and cried but it did her no good and no one came to save her.

**1939**

Weak. She was weak and useless and she had been for her entire life. She hadn't stood up to her father, she hadn't stood up the King and now that she was finally able to stand up for herself the punishment was so dire that she didn't want to, she had to restrain herself. Roxana didn't cry, she never cried after she released from the room, it would only make her feel more pathetic. She didn't protest when she was brought food, she didn't bother but she didn't speak either. She was mute with hate and self-loathing. She blamed herself for everything, Klaus was and always will be the exact same person that she met all those years ago, she knew who he was when she decided to marry him, she knew, and now she had to pay. Now she had to live. She was chilled straight to the core when she thought about how much she loved and adored her husband, what did that say about her nature? Roxana felt increasingly sick as the days went by.

"Klaus." She whispered into the darkness. It was about 3 in the morning and she was still wide-awake. She looked over at his sleeping form and shook him lightly. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly, "Klaus do you think that I'm a terrible person."

"What?" He asked groggily, not even fully processing what she had said.

"Look at all the things you've done, all the things I've watched, I should be completely and utterly broken by now and yet I'm not. I feel the pieces inside of me repairing themselves as we speak. I can't even stay angry with you for more than a week, that's sickening considering what you did to me. And yet I am getting better, healing, forgiving, when I should be irreversibly shattered."

"Hmm." Klaus hummed and sighed, "Darling it's late, you should be sleeping."

"You do!" She exclaimed loudly, "You think I'm awful." She paused again, "And why shouldn't you? It's true."

"Roxana don't be ridiculous, I'm the one guilty of all the acts you are haunted by and yet you don't question my sanity—"

"You're not human." She argued, "I am. I am still vulnerable, maybe years or decades do not change me, but I am still inflicted with the weaknesses of human beings, disease, flesh wounds, hunger, pain…"

"You're talking nonsense." He cut her off. He turned over to face her and take her face in his hands. He pressed his lips to hers passionately. His heads hastily brought her slips over her head and eagerly moved lips down to her breasts.

"I thought you were tired…" She muttered, moaning gently.

"I'm awake now." His lips moved back up to her neck and his hips rocked against hers, "I missed you." He hands moved downwards past her stomach and she cried out in pleasure as he was suddenly inside her.

"I missed you too." She gasped out. He smirked and added another finger. Her back arched and her hips thrusted upwards uncontrollably. She reached a quick climax and then fell back on the bed, sated and happy.

"We're definitely not done yet." He said and lay back down on his back, pulling her upwards to straddle him. He removed his pajama pants quickly and she stared down at him dazed and confused, "C'mon then, you always say that you want to be on top. Pleasure me my dear, I am still feeling a little groggy and I don't think I have the energy to ravage you." He thrust into her suddenly and groaned, "After all these years I cannot believe that you're still so…tight." He lay back and she moved and rocked over him, touching herself all over as she did so, giving him quite the show. He always found this nice when he was tired, she was so eager to please him and finally have some power over him that all her inhabitations went straight out the window. She came twice more before he did and when she finally collapsed on top of him there was a sparkle in her eye. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep immediately afterwards.

One month after the "red room incident" and Roxana was bored out of her mind. Klaus was always very busy, much too busy for her and he always had people in and out of the house, demanding that she attend dinner part after dinner party just so that she could listen to ignorant people spew needless hate. The house was beautiful, that was true, but Roxana hated this place. She hated the fact that she couldn't go anywhere beyond the house of the yard because there really was nowhere else to go and if you did venture to the nearest town there was always a chance you'd get blown up or shot. After all this time, Roxana wanted to have a more elaborate, romantic death, than just being a casualty of war. And so she was stuck as per usual. She put on a record and sung along as she looked through her many dresses, wondering what she should wear that night. She didn't particularly fancy any of the dresses, most were tool old fashioned, others were too revealing and the others were too casual for such an event. She sighed and fell back on her bed someone opened the door, just assuming that it was Klaus she didn't change her position, sprawled out on the bed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but was that you I just heard singing?" Her eyes shot up to meet the dark ones of the man at the door, they definitely did not belong to Klaus. He stepped foreword into the room, leaving the door slightly ajar as he did. She nodded mutely, "I thought it might be the angels." She couldn't help but snort at the ridiculous line. He laughed at her response and offered his hand, "I'm Xavier, the new acting deputy of commander Niklaus." She straightened up and took his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, my name's Roxana." She greeted him with a small smile. He pulled his hand away immediately and looked around the room almost nervously. As if he was suddenly aware of his surroundings he gulped.

"Oh I'm sorry, you're the commander's wife and this is your room…" His sentence drifted off, "I did not mean to disturb, truly, I just—"

"I won't mention it to my husband if that's what you're so worried about." She sighed deeply and fell back on her bed, "And here I thought you were different, brave enough to approach me unlike the others who avoid me like the plague, but no… you're just ignorant." She rolled her eyes and her head lulled to one side.

"You must get bored." He commented, relaxing slightly.

"Frightfully so." She confirmed.

"The commander is so busy, you must be very lonely up here all by yourself." He smirked. She looked over at him once again, her eyes growing weary of his words. He was a handsome man, obviously of aerial descent. He had all the characteristics of the perfect German.

"What are you playing at Xavier?" She asked. Xavier just shrugged and walked over to the window where he looked out at the courtyard, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You're husband he is a very intimidating man." He told her, "Very strong and demanding in his very nature." She could not see his face as he said this, "You don't seem to be the same way." He turned and looked her over once again, "Veritable opposites I would say."

"Hmm…" She hummed in a disinterested fashion, "You'd be surprised how similar we can be at times." She had never really thought about it, but it was true. In some subtle ways she had adapted his mindset over the years and it frightened her how cold and indifferent she could be when she wanted to.

"You're singing voice is very good." Xavier changed the subject and turned back to Roxanna, "I hope that you grace us with its beauty at dinner this evening." Roxana blushed and shook her head, "Don't be shy, it is lovely." He smiled but somehow it seemed forced. Roxana was a little put off by this young man. Footsteps could be heard coming down the hall towards them and Xavier took that as his cue to leave, "I shall see you tonight, Mrs. Roxana." He said before slipping out of the door before she could reply. She watched him go and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Odd." She said to herself before shaking off the encounter and falling back onto her bed.

**Sorry that it took so long to update. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and that you will PLEASE REVIEW! I swear to god that if you do I will update this story a lot faster…**


	4. Well Don't You Know

**This chapter contains appearances from a character in True Blood. I stole the idea from another Klaus story that I read a long time ago, sorry that I can't remember the name…**

Roxana lay in bed shivering long after the King had left. She couldn't move and decided to just lie there and let the tears fall down her cheeks until someone came and found her. The door opened but she ignored it hoping that whoever it was would just go away.

"Darling…" Niklaus. She hadn't even thought of him. She didn't know whether she wanted to run to him and cry on his shoulder or hide under the covers. He walked over to the bed and she closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep… or be unconscious. He lifted her chin upwards and she imagined that he was inspecting the bruises forming around her neck. She heard a low growl come from his lips, "Open your eyes, I know you're not asleep." He snarled and she did as he said. He was looking down at her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to burn holes into her skin. She suddenly wanted to disappear, "Who did this to you?" He asked. She swallowed and shook her hear, unable to find the words, tears formed in her eyes once again, "Answer me Roxana." His voice was so cold and she couldn't find any compassion in his words. It frightened her to no end.

"His Majesty." She whispered. Suddenly the candle beside her bed was being launched at the wall and shattered, followed shortly afterwards by the table it was sitting on. She wasn't sure how but in less that a minute then entire room was ripped apart. The dresses, the wardrobe, the bed curtain… everything was on the floor, destroyed. Someone came to the door, a guard, wondering what was going on. Niklaus shouted in pure animalistic rage and Roxana found herself covered in blood. She looked down at herself; her hair was dripping the read liquid and she screamed. She looked up around the room frantically and was met with a gory sight. A body. Dead. Blood. Everywhere. Then she saw Niklaus, looking back at her calmly, completely unfazed, covered in red. Violent red. Roxana sprang up from the bed and fell back against the wall; black spots were engulfing her vision. She had never been so terrified in her entire life. She ran for the door in her slip, splattered with red, but before she could open it someone was coming in. Elijah. She looked up at him and saw nothing but darkness. She felt the darkness taking over and everything was slipping away. Before her vision faded completely, Elijah's arms shot out bringing her back to reality. He wrapped them around her and she was almost comforted by the gesture. Knowing that there was no escape, she saw no other option but to burry her face in his chest and sob. He was surprised to say the least but as he looked down at the crying girl covered in blood Elijah felt something that his brother never could, sympathy.

"There, there little one, there's nothing to fear. It's all over now." He cooed into her hair. Niklaus watched him coldly from across the room. He kicked the body of the dead man out of the way in frustration, "What have you done to this poor little thing brother?" There was slight patronization in his tone of voice.

"I did nothing to her." Niklaus walked over and tried to take Roxana into his own arms but she just clung to Elijah desperately, sobbing even harder than before.

"Well obviously she's been through quite an ordeal." Elijah stroked the girl's hair. Niklaus pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"The King shall pay." He hissed, "He damaged what is mine and he shall be punished. Elijah looked over Roxana once again and saw the bruises on her neck, her wrists and her thighs. He understood what had happened.

"The deal we have made with Henry is a good one, we cannot go back on our word now and we need him to carry through our plans. You cannot let your rage get in the way of that Niklaus. He is the King of England after all. A powerful man." Elijah tried to reason with his brother.

"The most powerful mortal man in the world is no more of threat to me than the most powerful cockroach. King Henry should learn his lesson, no one encroaches on what is mine." Klaus argued.

"Brother be reasonable. You have never let your possessive nature get in the way of your own self-interest." Elijah said. The girl was looking up at him now with big eyes filled with tears. His face remained stoic. Roxana suddenly knew that she had to get away from these people as quickly as possible, she knew that when it came to strength they could overpower her without even breaking a sweat. She pulled herself away from Elijah and straightened herself up.

"I want to take a bath." She announced suddenly. Niklaus' eyes snapped onto her and he nodded. Pulling her hand and kissing her on the forehead once she was at arms length.

"Whatever you desire my dearest." He told her and wiped the tears away from her cheeks quickly. She followed him to his own chambers where she was put in a ceramic basin while the maids were ordered to fetch the water. He helped her out of the bloody slip and threw it away immediately. She didn't blush or feel self-conscious once she was naked in front of him. She was too numb for such feelings. Hot water was poured on her and she shivered at the sensation. The tub was suddenly deep red and looking down at it, Roxana thought that she was going to be sick. Niklaus took her hand as if to comfort her but she quickly pulled it away. She knew now that he was a monster. That he would hurt her, rip her to pieces like he did that poor man. She was vulnerable, fragile; her flesh would be easy enough to tear. She shivered in the hot water. Niklaus stared at her and sighed, "Roxana, you don't have to be afraid anymore, the King will never hurt you again. We shall go far from here and never look back. Tonight we'll leave tonight and be married by tomorrow evening. I swear it."

"I shall not marry you." She said all of a sudden, "I shall never marry you." Her voice was hoarse from screaming and sobbing. She didn't even recognize it herself. His eyes darkened considerably.

"And why is that?" He asked, his tone would usually have been able to cut through her like a knife, but she was too numb to feel it.

"Because you are a monster." She answered, "I shall not bind myself to a monster." She looked up, wondering where god was at this moment. Why was he doing this to her? What had she ever done to deserve all the pain and suffering she was receiving?

"And the King, is he not a monster for what he did to you?"

"I shall not marry the king either." She quipped. Niklaus laughed, it was a chilling laugh, humorless at its core.

"My dear Roxana, how naïve you are. Do you not love me anymore?" His face was suddenly very near hers and she could feel his hot breath against her lips. They were still stained with blood.

"No." She answered coolly, not even looking directly at him, "No, I never loved you and I now I never will." Niklaus growled and in a flash flipped the basin over in blind anger. He didn't even notice what he had done at first until he calmed himself and turned to see her sitting on the cold floor wit shards of the once beautiful ceramic scattered around her. Her mouth was parted in shock, she couldn't even make a sound, nor could she move. He walked foreword and carefully swooped her up into his arms, fearful that she would cut herself.

"See what you do to me Roxana, how you injure me, I would do anything for you and here you are, shunning me." He whispered, almost as if it were all just a big joke, that this was some sort of flirtatious banter that they were sharing. She looked up at him with wide eyes, already rimmed with red.

"What are you?"

**1939**

The main floor of the room looked much smaller than it really was when it was this packed with people. Roxana looked around the room and tried to hide her utter disgust. Her husband had a firm hand on her back, leading her around the room and introducing her to people. She had finally settled a nice silk blue dress with pearls strung around her neck. Klaus seemed to approve of the look and hadn't left her side all night. She thought that maybe he was afraid that she was going to say something that would get her in some serious trouble, but she didn't know why he still had those doubts. Never once in her whole marriage had she ever purposely humiliated him in public. Never, though sometimes it would have given her great pleasure to do so. She glanced around the room again and at the far side spotted someone that made a smile form on her face and break loose of Niklaus' grip on her. She ran over to him and threw her arms around the man.

"Godric!" She exclaimed, now grinning from ear to ear, "You're here." She kissed him on the cheek and he chuckled softly.

"Yes little one, I decided to make an appearance." He winked at her and she continued to smile. She had adored Godric ever since she was introduced to him when Niklaus and him crossed paths in Eastern Europe, many years ago.

"Please tell me you're not going along with these ridiculous people as well?" She whispered in his ear, he gave her and sad look in response, "Godric…"

"I have my own reasons for joining the war. Besides, I have similar views as your husband when it comes to humans, you know this, it has always been a sore point with you." His hand caressed her cheeks and she knew that she could never remain angry with him. He was too kind and sweet to her.

"How could it not be, I am still human after all."

"Mostly anyways." Godric laughed and raised his head up to lock eyes with Klaus who nodded at him in acknowledgement, "You're husband invited me to stay here for a while, he said that you might need some company."

"This place is so boring Godric."

"Most places are." He replied smoothly, "C'mon little one, let's dance shall we?" He took her hand and led her towards the dancing couples in the middle on the room. He placed a hand on her lower back and they swayed back and forth to the music. She smiled into his shoulder, looking up at him, but his eyes were fixed on something behind her, "Whom is that man talking to Klaus?" He asked and she turned her head, searching the room for her husband. Her eyes finally fell upon him and someone next to him, who was talking to him animatedly.

"That's Xavier." She told Godric, "He's my husbands deputy I believe." Godric analyzed her words. She didn't seem to notice anything off about the man, but he did. There was something rather unsettling about the way that the boy was looking at his superior, almost like an infatuation.

"I see." He looked down at Roxana again and smiled warmly. She truly was a lovely girl, one of a kind really. He admired how she had grown over the decades. The music stopped and Godric stepped away from her. A very tall man with blonde hair wanted to talk to him about some sort of business so she said a quick farewell and walked towards where her husband and Xavier were still talking.

"Ah my darling." Niklaus turned upon hearing her approaching footsteps and extended his arm to her. He brought her close to him, draping his arm around her shoulders and then leaned down to whisper to her, "Are you pleased to see a familiar face?" He asked and she nodded eagerly, smiling sincerely at him for the first time all night.

"Yes, thank you for inviting him here." She answered.

"You know sometimes I think that you enjoy his company more than mine." He turned to Xavier and laughed but Roxana just shook her head lightly.

"I see you every day my dear, Godric comes and goes so quickly that I must savor my time with him." She bit her lip. Niklaus always thought that she looked incredibly adorable and innocent when she was happy. Her bad moods brought out a sexiness in her but her joy was simply contagious. He leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips softly. Xavier forced a smiled and cleared his throat.

"Right, I don't think you've been properly introduced. Roxana this is my deputy, Xavier Nightly, Xavier this is my wife, Roxana." He kissed her on the cheek once more.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He extended his hand to her and she shook it. She didn't notice the coldness in his eyes.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, Xavier, I want to dance with my wife." He smiled again and pulled her away and towards the dance floor. People moved out of his way so that they were right in the middle of the room. They started dancing and she leaned her head against his chest, relaxing slightly. This whole scenario was so familiar to her by now, and she had to admit, she had become quite the graceful dancer. Niklaus stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head soothingly, "having a nice time my love."

"Better than I thought I would." She admitted.

"You are so very hard to please." Niklaus laughed and she lulled her head upwards to meet his eyes.

"I love you Niklaus." She whispered and he smiled at her, pressing her lips to hers firmly. She didn't care if people stared, or talked behind their backs, she didn't care about the uptight nature of society, all she knew is that she wanted to be with him at that very moment. She stood on her tippy toes to deepen the kiss. He pulled away, his eyes now consumed with dark lust. She could see the veins becoming very visible against his pale skin, but she had stopped flinching away a long time again. Now she actually found the monstrous side of him rather beautiful. She touched the lines on his face with her coo fingertips and he gave her a toothy grin, his fangs making themselves known.

"It's been so long since I've tasted you…" He whined quietly. His finger placed to her pulse point on her neck, tracing lines up and down her veins. He growled under his breath.

"It was this morning." She reminded him pointedly.

"You still refuse to willingly let me bring you to the brink of being drained—"

"You mean the brink of death?" She cut him off, her mood darkening considerably at the thought.

"You wouldn't feel a thing I promise and I would restore you to full health afterwards. I always do." He argued, his veins disappearing and his usual arrogant smirk snapping back on his face at the change of mood.

"It's so unpleasant Klaus." She whined.

"What's unpleasant is when you fight it so vigorously. You know I don't like forcing you into things you don't want to do."

"And yet you do it anyways." She snapped. A few couples dancing around them turned to stare for a moment and she lowered her voice, "Anyways, the point is moot right now." She took a deep breath, "Why must you always ruin the atmosphere. We were almost having a nice intimate moment there." She sighed.

"I'm sorry." He admitted and lowered his head to kiss her again, "You're right, it wasn't fair of me to ask that of you now." Xavier was watching them intently from the other end of the room. Roxana caught his gaze and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Your new deputy, he's not a… vampire is he?" She asked tentatively.

"No." He looked down at her and cupped her cheeks in his hands, "He's human, simple and mortal, no different then the other men in this room. Why do you ask?" She bit her lip and drew her eyes away from the man across the room.

"I don't know. Never mind it's silly." She laughed it off and they continued to dance without saying another word to each other. The silence was pleasant if not daunting. He pressed his lips to her forehead as they finished the dance, "Is the evening almost over?" She asked. He looked down at her and shook his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Not even close. On the contrary in fact, the fun is just beginning." His eyes skimmed over the women in the room, looking for an easy target. He was getting increasingly hungry, too used to his wife to find biting her exciting anymore, he was always seeking out new victims. She followed his eyes and hid the scowl that was forming on her face. His search had stopped on a rather provocatively dressed redhead who was fluttering her eyelashes at him flirtatiously. She sighed and nuzzled her face into his neck once more before pulling back and stepping away from him.

"Make it quick." She stated with a grim look on her face, "And try not to kill anyone, hmm my love?" Klaus gave her a wicket smile and winked.

"No promises."


	5. There Is No

The house wasn't at all as she expected. She thought it would be foreboding and large but it wasn't. It was extravagant, yes, but in a more modern sense. A small smirk spread across Roxana's features as she looked up at her new home. Klaus ignored the fact that she had stopped to admire the house and pushed past her towards whom she assumed was the real-estate agent there to greet them. The man had a huge smile plastered on his face as he shook Klaus' hand eagerly. He opened the door and Klaus stopped, standing entrance for a moment before him and the man disappeared into the house, without even looking back at her. She bit her lip and sighed. She grabbed her bag from the car and followed the two men inside the house. She could hear them exchanging pleasantries from deeper within the house as she stepped onto the threshold. She ran up one side of the double staircase, which clung to the rounded wall. The rooms were rather big, bigger than she was used to, but she liked it that way. The master bedroom had huge windows, which took up an entire wall and she smiled as she thought of how lovely the morning light would feel on her skin. Unsurprisingly, the house was already completely furnished. She had grown bored of redoing every single house they owned to match the times. It had grown tedious and exhausting. She found that everything was pretty enough though. Whoever had refurbished the house had done a nice job of it. She left her bag on the white bedspread and left the room to explore the rest of the house.

She quickly came across a room with a television, the remote sitting on a coffee table in front of it. She picked it up and switched the large flat and black device on. Things in the television world had changed so quickly. She remembered when she saw her first dial television. She thought it was magical. People at first didn't think that it would catch on. They had so much faith in the radio but look at how it had all turned out. The news came on immediately and she blinked at the image on the screen in surprise. They were talking about some tragedy happening somewhere in the world. She yawned and started flipping through the channels. People were cooking and kissing and conducting a surgery and killing each other. She could watch it all at the flick of her finger.

"Anything good on?" The real-estate agent asked. Him and Klaus were suddenly behind her. Klaus kept a straight face as he looked down at his wife. Her eye was already visibly swollen and was likely to bruise by the next day. Jerry, the sleazy human that had sold him the house, didn't seem to notice anything amiss between the couple and introduced himself to Roxana.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She stood up and shook his hand.

"Do you like the house so far?" He asked.

"It's really something." She responded with a coy smile. Klaus put a hand on Jerry's back and began to lead him back towards the entranceway.

"I hate to be rude but me and my wife have had a long trip and really just want to settle in." Klaus gave him a charming but extremely phony smile and practically pushed him to the door.

"No, no, it's not rude at all. I completely understand. Just sign here and I'll get out of your hair." The man extended the paper to Klaus and he ran his eyes over it quickly before signing it. Jerry nodded and said his farewells and then left. Roxana turned to Klaus but he was already walking away. She didn't bother following him, what would be the point. She went back to the television room and turned on the television again. She quickly found the local news station. _Mystic Falls News _was written behind the reporter. Mystic Falls, she asked herself, why the fuck would Klaus want to live in Mystic Falls?

She woke up hours later to the sound of the television being flicked off. She blinked rapidly to see that Klaus was standing in front of her. She stretched and sat up flexing her toes as she did so. Her husband turned to look at her, his expression completely disinterested, his eyes blank.

"Sleep well?" He asked in a bored tone. She nodded meekly and stood up, "Good. Hungry?" He asked. She glanced at her watch, it was about 11 at night and she shrugged.

"I'm never really hungry but I wouldn't mind getting something to eat." She told him, "Do we have any food in this house?" Over the years she had gotten to be quite the inspired cook. She had made lovely dinner for countless important people throughout history. She used to host the Kennedy's at her home in Washington every other weekend. She was quite the fan of JFK back then and she blushed every time Klaus brought up her little crush on the iconic president. He of course did not find it cute at all, and the affections of his wife had led to multiple outbreaks of rage on his side and earned her many trips to the red room.

"There's a grill in town." Klaus told her and they began to walk towards the foyer. She scrunched her face up in distaste. Klaus chuckled softly and rolled his eyes at her, "I'm sorry but that's the best that I can do." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. She returned the kiss eagerly, her fingers entangling in his hair. He pulled away and put a finger on her newly swollen lips, "I'm still cross with you my darling." He told her teasingly.

"I'm sorry." She replied and gave him an innocent smile, "Maybe you should punish me." She winked at him and he growled lowly. He then picked up and pushed her against the nearest wall. He attacked her neck with his lips and she moaned, gripping the back of his shirt, "I thought we were going to get dinner."

"I am." He whispered in her ear before he bit deeply into her.

**England, 1516**

Roxana was jolted awake by a bump in the road, which made the carriage swerve rather dangerously. Her limps all hurt from the brutality she had experienced the night before, she put a hand to her head and winced at the pain she felt in her forehead. She suddenly realized that she wasn't in her bed, or Klaus' bed, or any bed for that matter. She could hear the loud noise of running horses outside and turned to the back window just in time to see her home disappearing behind her. She whimpered and tried to hold back tears as her brain came to the slow realization of what was happening.

"Are you okay my lady?" Roxanna spun around to meet the curious expression of another woman, who sat across from her in the small carriage, "The Lord said that you would be quite confused when you woke. Rest assured that everything is alright and you simply must remain calm." The woman gave her a warm smile and reached across to pat her hand. Roxana pulled hers away quickly to avoid contact.

"Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, "Where is Niklaus?"

"He's out feeding." The girl said offhandedly as if it were no big deal, "I suppose after washing all the blood off of you he got thirsty." She was still smiling. How could she smile? Roxana knew all of a sudden that she needed to get away. That she couldn't stay with this man. Or whatever the hell he was. Bloodsucker. Monster, "Him and Elijah will be meeting us once we reach the next town. I'm sure your very eager, Lord Klaus told me that you two had just gotten engaged." She squealed, "That is exciting." Roxana put on the sweetest and more sincere smile that she could conjure up and nodded quickly. She analyzed the woman again and saw the dagger that was attached to her belt.

"I am counting the hours!" She exclaimed in wistful voice, "I'm sorry, do you mind if we stop the carriage for a moment, I'm feeling rather sick and I could use some fresh air." The woman hesitated for a moment and then nodded her head in consent and yelled at the man who was steering the horses to stop. Roxana indicated for the woman to go first and she obliged. As soon as she had stepped out of the carriage, Roxana stealthily grabbed the dagger from her belt and without even having the time to think about it, stabbed it through the woman's neck. Blood spurted everywhere and she quickly pulled the body back into the carriage and closed the doors once again, "Please sir! Do you mind turning around? I think we forgot something." She yelled.

"Sorry miss, that's directly against my orders." The man called back.

"Well I'm sure Niklaus won't mind. Please, it won't take me long to fetch it." She insisted but the man simply repeated what he had previously said. Adrenaline was rushing through her veins. They knew that they were obeying with monsters. They knew and in the heat of the moment, that made them just as culpable to Roxana. Still, it hurt. She felt guilt pierce her heart. She could hardly believe that she had just killed someone, a woman no less. Tears fell from her eyes but she managed to pull herself together. _Niklaus_, she thought, _I need to get away from him, who knows what he'll do to me, _"Please, just stall the journey for one moment I need some fresh air." The man agreed and she stepped out of the carriage, moving along it so that she was just out of site, "Could you help me, I think I've gotten my foot stuck." She called in a fait voice. Just as the man turned and stepped down from his place on top of the carriage Roxana was able to lodge the dagger into his chest. He let out a strangled cry and she knew that he would bleed out slowly. It wasn't as quick a death as the woman's. But she didn't have time to feel remorse as she pushed him down into the dirt and worked furiously at detaching one of the horses from it's bonds to the carriage. The man was gasping for air now and screaming for help. She hopped one the horse, she had never really ridden much before. She wasn't even good at it with a saddle let alone without one. She wiggled uncomfortably on top of the beast before grabbing onto its neck and kicking it with her foot. The thing was wild and kept running faster and faster through the forest, not even following the path anymore, until suddenly it leapt up. It's two front feet in the air and Roxana came tumbling down. Then it took off again in a flash before she even had time to react. She laid her head back on the ground and looked around herself. Nothing was recognizable, the path had disappeared long ago, she had killed two people ruthlessly that day and she could hardly move. Lost and alone, Roxana started to sob uncontrollably. Everything she knew was gone. Maybe she would be able to crawl back to her father and beg his forgiveness or perhaps even the King, promising to be his mistress, or maybe she would simply die here in the woods. From starvation, thirst or an animal attack, did it really matter in the end? She felt blood oozing from the back of her head where she had fallen on a small rock and her eyes started to flutter shut on their own accord. The world around her was getting hazy and moments later, disappeared all together.

Roxana woke again, this time she found herself choking on a thick warm substance. She tried to gasp for breath but only found herself choking harder.

"Shhh… relax." Klaus whispered in her ear. She still wasn't completely conscious and he was having a hard time trying to get her to swallow the blood. Elijah stood not far behind him, tapping his boot on the ground impatiently.

"Just let her die brother, she has brought this on herself." Elijah said. Klaus turned to give him a disapproving look as he was finally able to soothe Roxana enough to drink from his wrist. Her back was flush against his and was supporting her by kneeling on the ground. Elijah growled angrily from behind him.

"I don't like your attitude towards my fiancée Elijah." Klaus said in and calm and yet threatening voice, "Surely she was provoked. I can't imagine my Roxana killing Marie so viciously through the neck without proper reasoning." Klaus reasoned, kissing his precious lover on the side of the head.

"You are the reasoning!" Elijah spat back, "You broke her! She's terrified. She would have done anything to escape you. Marie was simply collateral damage. I respect your possessive nature towards this girl, but she must pay for her actions. Marie and I were together for 5 years. You have been with that little bitch for less than a month!"

"Enough!" Klaus yelled at his brother. Elijah grit his teeth. Roxana was breathing easier and Klaus pulled his wrist away, wiping the remaining blood from her face as he did so. He stood up and pulled the girl against his chest, carrying her bridal style back to the horses, "Marie was weak. She couldn't even protect herself from my innocent little angel, who had never hurt anyone before in her life, for the duration of a carriage ride." He kissed the now sleeping girl tenderly on the head again as he spoke, "Now, I shall not hear anymore about it do you understand?" Klaus maneuvered himself on the horse so he could support her with minimum discomfort for the both of them. He then rode off towards the village.

"Angel." Elijah spat mockingly, "It's no matter I suppose. Knowing my brother, the girl will be dead within the first year of marriage anyhow. I just have to wait."


	6. Modern Romance

**England, 1516**

She had lost. It was inevitable straight from the beginning. She had fought as hard as she could but it made no difference. He was faster, stronger and more powerful in every sense of the word. She never even stood a chance. The British countryside was it's usual spectacularly gloomy self but for once it suited Roxana rather well. The rain pouring down her window mimicked the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She was sick of crying though. It was time for her to be strong now, she couldn't show any of the people around her any weakness, they would pounce on her, exploiting her fragility and eat her alive. She never thought that she would be afraid of death on the eve of her wedding.

"My lady, Lord Niklaus has sent up some food for your dinner." Caitlyn, her chambermaid, placed that tray on the bench next to Roxana who hadn't looked up from the window when the door had been opened, "Are you nervous my lady?" Caitlyn asked stupidly. Roxana shot her a piercing look, "When my sister was to be wed she couldn't sleep for weeks on end before the date. But after it was over she said she had nothing to worry about. If it's the night that your concerned about…"

"It's not." Roxana spat. Why would she be afraid of the consummation? She had already lost her virginity to Klaus long before he had proposed to her. Of course things were different now, but she knew him, she knew what he liked and she didn't think he would try to hurt her while they were… intimate.

"Well then please my lady, I ask you to confide in me. You have refused to leave your chambers even when the Lord allowed you to do so." Caitlyn said. Klaus had locked her inside the room after her failed attempt at escape. She didn't know if he was trying to prevent her from escaping or trying to protect her from his brother. Elijah who she once thought the gentler brother had been vicious ever since the incident. Apparently the woman she had stabbed, her stomach clenched into knots as she thought about it, had been his long-term lover. She remembered when he had confronted her about it.

_It was a few nights after her recovery. She had been called to dine with her fiancé in the dinning room. The table was long and enormous. It was ridiculous that only two people were to sit there. Niklaus took his seat at the head of the table with Roxana to his left. Arrays of different foods were laid out in front of her. She reached out to help herself but Klaus shook his head, insisting the servants do that medial task for her. She sat back as she was served while Klaus just sat back with a glass of red wine, well at least she thought it was red wine… she shook the thoughts from her head quickly and focused on the meal in front on her. She started taking small delicate bites. She knew if she ate too much all at once she would be sick though she was starved. It felt like she hadn't eaten anything for days. _

_ "So my darling, how are you feeling this evening?" He asked her, a sly smile plastered on his face. She just looked down at her food without answering him. He scowled, "Answer me Roxana." _

_ "Fine." She answered in a small voice. She voice was still a little hoarse due to the fact that she had refused to speak to anyone for the last week. She could tell Klaus was losing patience with her and she thought it better to simply indulge to monster rather than push him over the edge._

_ "I'm glad." The smile reappeared on his face; "You know you had me quite worried when the carriage didn't show up on time. Then when we found it, the smell of blood was just overwhelming. I knew it wasn't your blood, I could pick out that scent from miles away and when I approached that abandoned carriage I knew not a drop of your blood had been spilt." He grinned. She looked at him with disgust but he ignored her and continued, "I was almost proud… it didn't even look like you hesitated when you lodged that knife into Marie's throat. It was so brutal, so primal, you're first victims." Roxana dropped the fork in her hand. She suddenly felt sick and she wanted to hide the fact that her whole body was beginning to tremble, "Beautiful." His drawled out the word, "Of course Elijah was less than impressed." _

_ "And why's that?" She was trying extremely to control her breathing and make sure that her voice didn't crack._

_ "Well, he was somewhat attached to poor Marie, I suppose that can happen when you share the same bed as someone for so long. Couples tend to be that way." Klaus was teasing her and she knew it. How could he be so cruel? He knew the immense guilt she was feeling over what she had done, the inner conflict that was tearing her apart. She couldn't let him get to her. She wouldn't show it anyhow. So she forced a small smile onto her lips and looked up at him._

_ "Oops." She replied nonchalantly then she picked up her fork and continued eating as if he hadn't said anything at all. _

_ "Oops?" Roxana looked up to see Elijah standing at the door, seething with his fangs fully extended, "That's all you have to say in your defense you little bitch!" He looked like he was going to lunge foreword but Klaus was suddenly directly in front of him, holding back from attacking her. _

_ "Brother, you don't want to do this." Klaus hissed._

_ "Oh yes I do, I want to take the knife from her hand and stick it through her delicate throat then watch her bleed out on the table. I want her to be punished Klaus, why won't you make her pay?" Elijah growled. _

_ "She has done nothing worthy of such consequences." Klaus responded coolly, "Caitlyn! Take my betrothed up to her room, I want to have a word alone with my brother." _

Roxana hadn't seen Elijah since then, only Klaus, and she had refused to leave her room again even when he wanted to walk with her in the beautiful gardens surrounding the mansion. She preferred just sitting near the window watching the days pass while she was still. Tomorrow she would be married to perhaps the most terrifying creature in the entire world. She would be bound to him in the most ways possible. She would lose all her rights and would belong to him in society's eyes as well as his. And there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"My lady, I think it is time you get some rest, you have a big day in front of you and I know that you will need plenty of energy for what is to come. I know you must be scared when your whole life is about to change but Lord Niklaus is a rich and handsome gentleman who I know cares about you deeply. Any woman would be ecstatic to be in your position at this moment."

"Shut up!" Roxana screamed at Caitlyn. Her face was now flushed and she no longer held the indifferent look she had been sporting for weeks, "You have no fucking idea what is happening, this isn't like your sister's wedding or your mother's wedding or whatever other relatives you are trying to draw connections to! You stupid little wench do you think it makes me feel better to hear that some girls would die to marry a man like Niklaus hmm?" She pushed Caitlyn back and the girl stumbled away and fell against the wall. Roxana stopped and breathed deeply. She couldn't believe what had become of her. What had he done to her? She stifled a cry and spoke as steadily as she could, "Get out. I don't ever want to see your face again do you understand me? Don't make me ask my fiancé to take care of you." Caitlyn scurried out of the room, shutting the door behind her and Roxana was alone. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She seemed to be the same girl that she had always been but she wasn't. She had changed more than even she knew.

**Germany 1939**

The party progressed slowly and though she had Godric to keep her company most of the night she becoming increasingly aware of her husband's absence. An hour had passed and neither him nor his "quick" snack had returned. Roxana wasn't the only person who had noticed either. She could hear the women whispering in disapproval, sending her looks of pity and then the men making jokes about how obedient his wife must be that she doesn't even bat an eye when he's unfaithful right in front of her. And worst of all Xavier was giving her smug glances as if he was almost satisfied that she was being hurt in this way and he joined in with the men's laughter. Godric put a hand on her shoulder but she shook him off and exited the ballroom, unable to take it anymore. She ran up the stairs to the master bedroom but was grateful that she found it empty. When he was fucking other women she always held on to the fact that he made it a point of never doing it in their bed. Her heals clicked as she continued down the hallway until she heard moaning coming from the study. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she threw the door open.

"Oh my god." She heard the woman exclaimed. Roxana couldn't see but she hoped that the whore was at least ashamed.

"Please get dressed." She squeaked, refusing to open her eyes.

"Darling…" She heard Niklaus sigh, "Why do you do this to yourself?" She heard him zip up his pants as he spoke. She didn't respond she just waited quietly with her eyes closed, her hands clutched tightly to her side, "Open your eyes Roxana." He said softly but she shook her head.

"No, I don't want to see you with her." She replied shakily. Klaus looked at his wife with a sad expression then turned to the newly dressed girl in front of him. He looked into her eyes compelled her to forget that he had bitten her, the rest he left in her mind. He told her to go and she did so as quickly as possible, brushing past Roxana on the way out, who (after hearing the door click shut behind her) opened her eyes slowly. Niklaus was standing in front of her, still with only his pants on. He raised his eyebrows at her and then picked his shirt up off the ground, "Your guests… they started to talk."

"I would assume that's mostly all they've been doing all night." Klaus replied calmly. Roxana shuffled uncomfortably on the spot.

"They started saying things about… me. About how obedient I was, how you had trained me well, to look the other way, how lucky you were to have such pretty pet in the palm of your hand." She swallowed back tears as she spoke, "They're right." She confessed and looked down at the floor. Klaus approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"They don't understand." He said.

"No but how could they? I barely understand." She shot back, "It's not fair. I've never done anything to hurt you in the public's eye, I've always been perfectly respectable, I've always stayed silent when you said things about me to your men… intimate information that should only stay between us… and you still, you humiliate me every chance you get. I know that you think that you are so above me, that you can do whatever you please, I know your mentality and yet I don't see why you go out of your way to hurt me. And don't tell me that I shouldn't be so concerned about what other people think, I've tried not to be, I really have but every single party we go to, every single party you host, I'm always that poor wife whose husband is fucking some random woman in the bedroom upstairs. Everybody knows! You make sure of it and I don't know why." Roxana fell to the floor in a heap, suddenly exhausted. Her heart was aching and she hated that he still had this effect on her, even after all these years. Klaus crouched down beside her and lifted her chin up so that she would meet his eyes. His pupils dilated as he spoke to her.

"Forget that this ever happened. You're going to go to our room, get changed and go to sleep, when you wake up you'll remember that I danced with you all night and when I saw that you were tired I let you go to be early." He took a step back and kissed her on the forehead, "I would never intentionally hurt you my love." He watched as Roxana stepped back, in a daze and left the office, a smile playing at her lips. Niklaus moved over his desk and poured himself a scotch, downing it quickly.

"You still feel like you have to make her forget your mistakes?" Niklaus turned quickly and met the gaze of none other than Godric, who had his arms crossed over his chest. Niklaus poured himself another drink as Godric tried to stare him down.

"She was in pain." He replied simply, "I took that pain away. It saves me three weeks of waiting for her to get over it."

"Pain that you caused, pain that you could have avoided causing." Godric spoke up and walked towards his Klaus, "Haven't you caused her enough harm?"

"I used to admire you for your total lack of humanity, don't tell me that these humans are finally getting to you." Klaus spat and gulped down another whiskey. Godric smirked and shook his head.

"You're wife has gotten to me." He answered coolly, "She is unlike anyone I've ever met before. So full of life and innocent, even though she's been alive for so long and seen so much. It astounds me every time I see her and she come running up to me with her sparkling eyes."

"Stop." Niklaus sprang foreword and pinned Godric to the wall, "She's mine do you understand me? Mine." He growled primitively.

"Yes, I understand perfectly. I have never once made a move to take her from you. No, I know that anyone who even looked at her the wrong way ended up dead within days. Does she know that though, about all the people that you killed because of her? No, I wouldn't imagine so, that would make her feel even more guilty wouldn't it? What I don't understand is why you would erase any memory of her being angry and jealous where as you rip open the throat of anyone who takes a shining to her. She's been faithful to you all these years where as you sleep with anyone, anytime you please." Godric hissed. Klaus dropped him and threw his glass across the room, "I have no romantic interest in your wife Niklaus. I suppose I just don't understand the intricacies of your relationship." He scoffed, "That was your excuse wasn't it Niklaus, _they don't understand_."

"Get out of my house." Klaus told him, "I'll tell my wife that you had to leave suddenly on business and express your regrets." Godric turned and walked towards the door, "And Godric…" Klaus called out just before he left, "You'd be a brave man to ever show your face again. And bravery is just another word for stupidity." Klaus turned away and listened to Godric walked away, he eventually heard the front door downstairs slam and the roaring of a car engine.


	7. In Time

**Sorry for any historical inaccuracies, I'm just going to describe a normal wedding because I'm not sure how ceremonies of the time went. Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's been a long time coming…**

**England, 1516**

Roxana was pulled out of a deep sleep by a voice that she didn't recognize. When she opened her eyes she was met with three women, all around middle-aged. They were telling her that it was time to get up. Other than that they didn't say much as they pulled her up sat her down at her vanity. One was brushing through her hair while the other was pulling out a long white gown from the wardrobe across the room. The woman gasped and smiled broadly at Roxana.

"This is a beautiful dress, it will look exquisite on you milady." Roxana glanced at the garment and frowned a little, she didn't say anything as she looked down at her hands and simply let the women do their job. She was barely present at all that entire morning. Her thoughts were elsewhere as the handmaids talked amongst themselves as they worked on her. Her hair was allowed to fall to its full length and Roxana was assured that she had such beautiful hair and it would look the best in its natural state. They weaved little white flowers, interlaced with pearls as a sort of crown and pinched her cheeks to make them look redder, saying that she didn't need powder with fair skin like hers. Once they were done they pulled her up, discarded her nightgown and dressed her. The corset was a little tight but she didn't complain as she sucked her stomach in when they pulled on the strings.

"You're so skinny, such a small bosom, we simply want to make it appear as if there's more there." One of the women giggled.

"So it seems as though there's more to grab onto." Another chimed in and they all laughed. Roxana remained silent, her face betraying nothing of her emotions. She didn't think that she would feel like this on her wedding day. She had fantasized about this moment as a girl, the moment she would get away from her life. Her greatest fear was that she would be forced to marry some man who treated her like her father did. She didn't know how Klaus would treat her, and that scared her even more.

"It's time." Someone said. Roxana was moved in front of a full-length mirror, "You look absolutely stunning." Usually she would agree, she had never looked like this before, it was like she was seeing a completely different person. One of the women handed her a bouquet of white tulips and she fingered them carefully, "C'mon now milady, I'm sure your groom is eager to begin the ceremony." She was pulled along a corridor that led to the outside courtyard. Roxana's eyes widened as she saw the altar, the flowers, the people and the long isle leading to Klaus, which was marked by red petals. Music started and Roxana would swear all her life that it was the longest walk she had ever taken. Every sense in her body was telling her to turn and run and yet she didn't. Klaus was smiling, a rare and true genuine smile, as he watched her slowly come towards him. Roxana. His Roxana. He knew that they would never be separated, that he would do whatever it took to keep her by his side of eternity because she was his, the one, the only one. The priest began saying the familiar lines and the entire time Roxana had her eyes locked with Niklaus'.

"You look ravishing my love." He whispered into her ear, she forced a small smile onto her face but it didn't reach her eyes. Too soon Klaus was slipping a ring onto her finger. She looked down at. It was elegant in its simplicity. Diamonds adorned the gold band and she was please that it wasn't over the top or gaudy like she had half expected it to be.

"I do." She heard him speak the binding words. Afterwards, she was handed a similar ring except it was pure gold with an intricate design carved into it and what she assumed to be his family crest in the middle. She slipped it on his finger. Then it was her turn to say the final pledge, the two words that would change her life forever and secure her to a man who she knew was a monster and yet she loved him so desperately that she could hardly breathe sometimes. There, she had finally admitted it to herself. The war within her had been raging on since she had arrived at his manor. She had been so torn that she didn't want to see him, didn't want to allow herself to have these feelings for him when she knew what he was.

"I do." She said and he pressed his lips to hers. She felt a tear slip down her cheek as she grieved the loss of her innocence. Niklaus deepened the kiss and pulled her flush against his body. She pulled back quickly, blushing deeply and glancing at the audience. Two men who somewhat resembled Elijah sat in the front row. The younger one was appraising her with a mischievous look in his eyes. A blonde was sitting next to the two young men and she was beaming at Klaus. The other guests simply seemed to be noble men who Klaus probably invited out of politeness or to gain stronger social connections, not that he needed them. Roxana also noticed Elijah who was leaning against a column behind everyone else. He was looking at her wickedly and winked menacingly when she met his gaze. She swallowed uneasily and felt Klaus press his lips to her neck.

"You're trapped now my love, mine for better or for worst and not even death can do us part." He planted another kiss on her lips before taking her hand and leading her back down the isle while the guests cheered and little girls threw rose petals.

"You win Niklaus." She whispered, "I'm yours."

The reception took place outside and Roxana was completely overwhelmed by the sheer amount of guests Klaus had invited. She was also a little saddened by the fact that she didn't know any of them. Disheartened that her friends, her peasant friends from her childhood, wouldn't be able to share this moment with her. Yet, she hadn't expected to see any familiar faces so she didn't know why she was disappointed. Her first official dance with Klaus as husband and wife was very similar to the first time they met. Roxana was preoccupied with keeping him happy while at the same time worrying about what would become of her.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Yes Klaus." She replied. He scowled and shook his head.

"Do not lie to me, you only call me Klaus when you are angry with me. Tell me darling, why do you insist on being so difficult?" He hissed in her ear. She just shrugged and turned her head to the side, she was met with the curious eyes of the young man she saw sitting in the front row earlier. She wondered who he was, "Roxana, it's going to be a long eternity if you refuse to talk to me."

"The ceremony was beautiful." She told him, "I suppose I am just a little nervous about what will happen after." She bit her lip and focused her attention on his shoulder, rather than looking him in the eyes. Klaus just laughed.

"It's not like it's something we haven't done before." He cupped her cheeks in his hand. She blushed and shook her head.

"Not that." She said, "You keep talking about us being together till the end of time but I am still human, I suppose I am frightened about how you plan on keeping me by your side for an eternity." She swallowed and still refused to meet his piercing gaze.

"You're afraid I'm going to make you like me?" He asked and she nodded slowly. Suddenly a grin spread across his face and he pressed his lips to hers, almost lovingly, "And here I was just beginning to think that you were losing that sweet and endearing naivety that attracted me to you." He kissed down to her neck, "You have nothing to fear my love I have no intention of turning you. You are perhaps the least suited person I have ever met to become a vampire."

"But if you're not going to change me then how…" Niklaus cut her off with another kiss. The song ended and he stepped back from her.

"Time to meet the family." He winked at her and took her hand in his. Leading her towards the young man she had been curious about, "Kol, I would like to introduce you to Roxana. She curtsied gracefully and he looked at her with an amused expression, "Roxana this is my youngest brother, Kol."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you. My brother has talked of very little else since I arrived here." He took her hand and pressed his lips to it.

"The pleasure is all mine." She said in a small voice. She had no idea that Niklaus had siblings other than Elijah. She wished he had prepared her so she could have avoided the look of shock on her face. Kol was quickly joined by another, more serious looking man, who looked her up and down once but didn't smile in greeting.

"Ah I finally meet my brother's bride." He said with indifference, "I never thought the day would come that Niklaus would pick someone to settle down with. So domestic of you, brother."

"Roxana this is Finn, my other brother." Niklaus smiled tightly at Finn.

"Any more brothers that I am not aware of?" She asked, trying to keep her tone light and joking.

"Not anymore." Finn replied in a harsh voice. She looked at him with wide eyes and then turned to Klaus questioningly but he kept his eyes fixed warningly on his brother.

"But you have not yet met my sister, where is Rebekah?" Klaus looked around the crowd to see his sister dancing with one of the young dukes. He shook his head with an amused expression, "I suppose we'll have to save that introduction until later. Now, my dear, you must be starving." He led Roxana to the table at the head of the room and sat her down. They were served a wide variety of food, all of which was more delicious than anything Roxana had ever tasted before, even in the King's court. She smiled at Klaus appreciatively, "Only the best for you my love." Suddenly their attention was drawn to someone tapping on their glass loudly with a knife to get everyone's attention. Roxana looked up to see Elijah standing at the opposite end of the room. All the guests had turned to stare at him and the musicians had stopped playing.

"I would like to propose a toast." He announced in a loud booming voice, "To the bride. I never thought I would see my brother take to one woman as quickly as he did. And we all know that once he takes to something, it becomes the most important thing in the world to him. Once Klaus gets his prize he never lets it go. And I see now that he will never ever let you out of his sight again." He paused and laughed lightly, "Family is all we've got in this world when all is said and done, and I am pleased to welcome you to ours." Roxana smiled reluctantly before Niklaus pressed another kiss to her lips. _Forever_, she thought, _attached to one man for all of eternity_.

Klaus took Roxana by the hand and led her towards the enormous bed that remarkably only took up a small portion of the room. He kissed her softly on the lips and pushed her down on the bedspread. She sighed and tried to relax, finding it difficult to do so when they were in such close proximity. She closed her eyes as he ripped the bodice of her wedding gown open and tossed it on the floor.

"Look at me Roxana." He said and she opened her eyes to stare into his. He smiled at her and kissed her on her nose, "We are married now, and no more secrets should be kept between us. We must accept each other for what we truly are." He paused for a moment, stroking her cheek, "Now, if you have any secrets which you have kept from me. Tell me now and I shall not punish you."

"I have nothing to tell you Niklaus." She whispered. He nodded once and then suddenly his fangs popped out. Her eyes widened and she squirmed away from him.

"You must accept what I am Roxana." He declared and bent his head to her neck, ready to pierce her skin.

"No!" She exclaimed and pushed him back, "You said that there would be no more secrets and yet you haven't told me anything about yourself! How do you expect me to accept you when you aren't even trying to help me understand what you are, when I don't even know what you've done?" Niklaus just stared at her for a moment.

"Now is not the moment Roxana." He stated, "Tonight is the night to consummate our marriage, both in sex and in blood."

"Please Klaus, just take me as a normal husband would. Complete my childhood fantasy of getting married to the rich, handsome love of my life, the prince charming that rescued me from my wretched father." She begged. He looked at her and his expression was the closest to sympathy she had ever seen on him, "Do not taint me. Not tonight."

"Whatever you desire, my love."


	8. Time Is Gone

**Germany 1939**

When Roxana awoke the next morning she was greeted with her husband's smiling face. She was confused at first and she had a hard time processing what was happening. She remembered attending their party last night but the details were blurred and she couldn't remember how she had gotten to bed. She shook off the confused feelings and focused on her husband who was playing with locks of her hair.

"Niklaus..." She whispered, looking around the room. Everything seemed normal, she was wearing her usual lacy light blue slip and all the furniture was in its rightful place, "Niklaus, what happened-"

"Shhh..." He pressed a finger to her lips, preventing her from asking anymore questions. She just stared at him with wide eyes. Roxana was always able to tell when something was amiss. Every time he compelled her, she could always sense it. It frustrated him to no end but he could never act out on his frustrations, it would only confirm her untrusting instincts and he would have to start with the compulsion all over again. A tedious cycle indeed, "Don't ruin this moment Roxana, we had such a romantic time last night, let's just enjoy the morning sun and the feeling of being together. Just us. Alone. In peace." A smile graced her lips and she remembered the dances that they had shared the night before. She was reminded of a Niklaus she thought she had lost a long time ago. She nodded her head and relaxed back onto the pillows. He stroked her hair softly, sometimes curling pieces around his fingers, "Why don't we spend the day like this hmm?" He asked.

"No, I want to see Godric." Roxana said, "We need to catch up, I'm sure he's been on tons of exiting adventures that he wouldn't mind telling me about. You know how I love his stories."

"Godric left this morning." Klaus said coldly, "He apparently had other business to attend to."

"Oh." Roxana said sadly. She had thought that he was going to stay for while longer this time. He had said he would. She was looking forward to have someone to talk to in this enormous house. She thought that maybe, at least for a little while, she wouldn't feel so alone here. Klaus just kissed her on the top of her head.

"I know you missed him darling, but you have me." Klaus said, "That's all you'll ever really need." Roxana wanted to call him out on his outrageous narcissism but she thought better of it. Instead she just bit her tongue and turned her head to look out the window. The sky really was perfect, not a cloud to be seen. Roxana sat up slowly and Klaus' hand moved down to rub her back. She turned again to look at him and take in his appearance. He was shirtless, as was his usual sleeping attire, all stretched out across the bed. His short blonde hair gleamed in the light and his eyes were much softer than they usually were when he looked at her.

"You know, I like the way things are right now. Between us I mean." She confessed, "That intense passion, that you had when we first met, I don't see it as much anymore."

"It was the excitement of the chase, the obsession of drawing first blood, the surrender of the prey, all that... you know you drove me wild." With vampire speed he grasped her around the waist and forced her on her back. She giggled as he was suddenly on top of her, a hand pushing down on the mattress at either side of her head, "Don't you miss those days? Even just a little?"

"No." She shook her head, "I like the more relaxed and trusting Niklaus. The one who doesn't go on a rampage when I leave the house without telling him first."

"You were very keen on running away, my darling." He pointed out.

"True, but I never could stay away." I told him, "I know I threatened to, a lot. But let's face it, I didn't have the guts or the heart to follow through with my plans of leaving you for good... or even for more than a few weeks."

"But how adorable you looked, crawling back to me like you did. Or how you begged for my forgiveness those times when I had to go looking for you." He laughed in remembrance, "Those were much more exciting times you have to admit. The rough sex, the constant jealousy on both our parts, the fighting and the screaming and the punishments. You were so young my love, so foolish."

"I was innocent." She argued, "I hadn't seen the things that I've seen now. I hadn't experienced life like you had. I didn't know you, didn't understand you, or why you treated me the way you did. Or even what you saw in me."

"I saw the girl I wanted to be with forever." He told her, "My beautiful Roxana." He paused for a moment, "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, you understand that right?" It was at that moment that Roxana knew that something wasn't right. That something had happened the night before, something that she didn't remember. That she wasn't_ allowed_ to remember. She took a deep breath and tried to act as naturally as possible. She pecked her husband quickly on the lips.

"I know." She answered, "I love you Niklaus." He started kissing her gently and made love to her in the same manner. She knew that he felt guilty about something. Well, as guilty as he could feel about anything. But she thought that perhaps it was better if she didn't try to find out what.

The next week passed in an effortless blur. Roxana was almost happy just being in the large house. Passing her time at the piano, redecorating, or even having some designers from Paris (which Niklaus had hired) make her some exquisite dresses especially for her. It was almost like the life she had imagined herself living when she was a little girl. It was a Wednesday afternoon in early winter and it was snowing outside for the first time. Roxana went for a walk, allowing the snow flakes to fall on her head and her tongue. When she returned Niklaus was standing near the door with a few of his inferiors. They were talking and laughing hardily as she approached. One of the men elbowed Niklaus and nodded in Roxana's direction. He smirked and walked away from his comrades to approach her.

"Roxana, my love, you shouldn't be walking outside in this weather without gloves or at least some muffs for your ears." He scolded her, putting a hand on each rosy cheek. She just smiled up at him.

"It's lovely outside isn't it?" She looked up at the sky. The little white flecks were still coming down, as if sent directly from the heavens, "It didn't snow in California. I missed this." He pressed his lips to hers excitedly and she reciprocated just as eagerly. He spun her around once in the middle of the courtyard before setting her down and pulling away. She blushed when she realized that the men he was talking were now watching them with amusement.

"Herr Mikaelson aufhören zu spielen mit dem kleinen Puppe, haben wir keine Arbeit zu tun?" _(Mr. Mikaelson stop playing with your little puppet, don't we have work to do?) _One of the men called to Klaus teasingly from behind them in German. He spoke so fast that Roxana couldn't make out a word of what he was saying. Whatever it was, it made Klaus laugh.

"Ich glaube, der Krieg kann warten, bis ich meine "kleine Puppe" gebumst habe, bis sie nicht mehr geradeaus laufen kann." _(I believe the war can wait until I've fucked my "little puppet" until she can no longer walk straight) _Klaus replied with a laugh.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"Nothing, just news of the war." He grabbed her by the hand, "Are you tired my love? Or would you mind going for a stroll with me in the woods?"

"No I'm not tired." She responded with bright eyes.

"Good." He took her hand and started leading her to a little path that led into the woods around their property. He turned back to the men before he left, "Warten Sie nicht auf." _(Don't wait up.)_ The walk reenergized Roxana as she skipped along the path with her husband, who was leading her while holding her hand. They didn't speak as they walked further and further into the forest until they were no longer even on a discernible trail.

"Niklaus," She spoke, breaking the silence, "where are we going?" Klaus just shrugged and continued to lead her through the snowy trees until he suddenly stopped to face her. He let go of her hand and took a few steps back.

"Run." He whispered threateningly.

"What?"

"I said, run." He repeated, crossing his arms against his chest, "Run away my little snow bunny. Don't let me catch you." He grinned menacingly at her.

"I don't want to play this Niklaus." She told him and turned her back to him to walk back towards the house.

"You let me lead you into the woods, far away from the trail back home, where exactly are you going?" He chuckled. She spun around and frowned at him.

"This isn't funny Klaus." She spat, "Take me home now. I'm not going to take part in your sick games of cat and mouse like a common whore!" He stalked towards her threateningly and cupped her cheek with his hands. She squirmed away from him but he grasped her chin tightly.

"This isn't a _game_ Roxana." He whispered, almost seductively, "I am a vampire, an original one at that, and you are a human, which makes you my prey." She trembled slightly, finally feeling the cold chill of the mountain air, "Now _run_. I'll give you a head start..." He back away slowly, "_Go_." And as he uttered the final word, she turned and ran. She dogged the trees and the roots running along the ground, as fast as she could. She was good at this, she had learned to run fast and far without having to catch her breath. She didn't trip once on the obstacles under her feet as she desperately searched for the path she had come here by. She tried to think back to how long they had been walking but she had been so wrapped up in the moment she hadn't even noticed the time pass. She ran in patterns, not wanting to make it too easy for him to catch her. Her breaths became pants and her whole body was beginning to get tired when she saw the path. She didn't go to it, no, that would make her an easy target, but she made sure to follow its direction as she ran. She had slowed a little bit but tried to keep up her pace as there was still no sign of Klaus. When she reached what she knew was the halfway point, her house almost in sight, she shed her jacket, since it was only weighing her down, and threw it in the opposite direction of where she was running. Hoping that it would serve as a distraction. She went on running like that for what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes. She didn't feel the cold cut through her as she ran and the only sound she could hear now was the erratic pounding of her heart in her ears. She felt like she was going to collapse soon. Suddenly, out of nowhere something grabbed her around the waist and pushed her to the ground. She screamed as she fell and felt the dull thud of her body landing on the cold forest floor. She couldn't struggle any longer, she couldn't even lift her head, she was too exhausted.

"I'm impressed." Klaus said from above her. His face was completely taken over by the black veins that ran from his eyes, his sensual mouth distorted by sharp fangs, "You almost reached the house." She let her head lull to the side and through the mess of trees she could see the mansion. Klaus gave her no time to recover from the chase as he dug his teeth into her newly exposed neck. She screamed out again in pain. He had made sure that she felt the full extent of his fangs ripping into her skin. Once he was sated by her blood he picked her up and pushed her against a nearby tree, lifting up her skirt easily and reaching for the zipper of his pants. Her eyes were closed and her expression was still contorted in pain as he pushed into her roughly. One hand kept her legs around his waist as the other dug into the tree bark right above her head. The act was totally animalistic, savage even, and he felt his true nature come out inside her. He finished quickly and dropped her to the ground. He stood there, grinning, as she finally got the chance to catch her breath. He crouched down in front of her then, "You're getting better at that." He commented with a nod of approval.

"At what?" She coughed out.

"Running away." He answered, "You're much stronger than you were when we first played that game."

"I thought you said it wasn't a game." Roxana retorted bitterly. He just chuckled and lifted her into his arms.

"Go to sleep now my love." He whispered in her ear, "You have nothing to fear anymore. I am the ultimate hunter, and I will protect my catch, my beautiful reward, with my life." Roxana didn't want to fight anymore so she closed her eyes and let her head rest against his chest. She tried to stay awake but soon the rocking motion lulled her into an unwelcome sleep.

**Please please review! I NEED IDEAS! Like desperately... **


	9. It Stops

Mystic** Falls, 2011**

Roxana slipped her hand into Klaus' as they stepped into the small grill. She looked around the place at the locals who were all sipping bear and shooting pool. It seemed like the only real place to go for a night out in this desolate little town. The thought made her wish she were back in London or L.A or even Berlin. At least there was _life_ there, every street buzzed with activity and she missed the city lights and the people. She was not used to this small town mentality. Everyone knew each other here. Which is why it was less than surprising when all eyes turned on them as they walked towards the bar. Klaus leaned against the counter and ordered himself a whiskey and her a gin and tonic.

"Sorry, does the lady have I.D?" The bartended asked. Roxana smiled politely and reached into her cardigan pocket to pull out her identification card. All her life, since they were established, she had been carded. She didn't mind much though, she had gotten used to it.

"Thanks… Mrs. Mikaelson?" The bartender gave her a weird look, "You two married?"

"Newlyweds." Klaus beamed, snaking his arm around her shoulder and pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "Settling down in our first house." The bartended nodded and smiled, offering his congratulations. He still looked a little astonished though, Roxana's I.D said that she was 21 but for obvious reasons, she didn't look it. Still, it was early to get married, especially to a man who seemed so much older than her, like Klaus. People assumed all kinds of things but she had stopped caring what they said a long time ago.

"You shouldn't be here." A low voice behind them growled. They both turned to meet the eyes of none other than Stefan Salvatore, someone that Roxana had met once during the prohibition days in Chicago. She hated that time, Klaus had been indifferent and taken with all the loose women who were finally able to show off their bodies with the new fashion. She had never particular liked "The Ripper" as her husband called him. She found his methods disturbing.

"And why ever not? I let you go. I promised I wouldn't cause any more trouble. But I've grown quite fond of this little town." Klaus said with a smirk.

"He's right, you left. You were supposed to leave us alone." Roxana turned her attention to the new speaker and giggled uncontrollably. Klaus looked at her with a knowing smile and she looked up and rolled her eyes at him.

"Another one!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

"What can I say? The Petrova bloodline runs strong." Klaus remarked. Roxana turned her head back to the girl who had unwillingly helped break her husband's curse. She didn't really involve herself in that aspect of his life. When he was gone on those long trips to find the doppelganger or to build an army or whatever evil scheme he was putting into motion, she usually just stayed out of the way.

"Who are you?" The girl asked with narrowed eyes.

"This is Roxana." Klaus introduced her to the couple.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Well, one of you anyways." She stuck out her hand with burgeoning innocence but the girl ignored it. She frowned withdrawing the hand, "You know Elijah would always go on about how charming and beautiful and _polite_ Katerina was, but I guess those traits don't run in the family." Behind them the bartended brought their drinks and Roxana turned to take hers and thank the man, handing him the correct amount of money. Klaus pulled her wife flush against his chest and she handed him the whiskey, sipping at her own drink daintily. She looked around the room, observing the normal people experiencing their normal lives.

"You're becoming feisty my love." Klaus whispered affectionately. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, "You remember Stefan don't you? And this is Elena."

"We met?" Stephan asked suspiciously.

"Once." Roxana replied a little shyly, "You said that you wouldn't mind ripping me limb from limb and draining me. It wasn't a very good first impression." She pretended to be fascinated by the bottom of her glass.

"She refused to return to that club because of you." Klaus laughed in remembrance, "Those were different times weren't they my friend?"  
>"I'm- I'm sorry." Stephan apologized, looking a little flustered.<p>

"At least he's changed!" Elena snapped, "You on the other hand haven't even tried to fix your ways or make up for the things you've done."

"I'm very consistent that way." Klaus replied. Roxana finished her drink and was starting to feel uncomfortable between all the bitterness and resentment. She decided to change the subject.

"Do you have a library in this town?" She asked.

"Why?" Elena demanded.

"I like to read..." Roxana said and looked at the girl oddly, "Why else would I ask?" Elena didn't respond and Klaus pressed his lips to the top of Roxana's head.

"Look Klaus whatever game your playing-"

"I'm not playing any game Elena, I sincerely thought that this would be a nice town to settle down in. We needed to get away from the hustle and bustle of a big city. I just want to become a local, join the suburban lifestyle, you know after 500 years you really just want to relax a little you know?"

"500 years?" Stephan asked.

"Well… almost." Roxana thought for a moment, "We got married in 1519 so…" She did the math in her head, "That would make it 492 years to be exact."

"And they said we'd never make it." Klaus teased. Stephan and Elena looked beyond shocked.

"Anyways, can we go now?" Roxana asked with big eyes, setting her empty glass down on the counter. She took his hand and sent an uneasy glance Stephan's way, "We don't want any trouble, really. Right Niklaus?" Her husband shot her a nasty look but nodded slowly. She bit her tongue. She probably shouldn't have said that. He hated it when she made it look like she any power over him in front of other people. Klaus grabbed her hand and practically pulled her from the grill, "Ow, stop it."

"What did I say about doing that?" He hissed.

"Not to." She responded, "Why do you always make such a big deal out of the little things. There's nothing wrong with showing that we are husband and wife, equals."

"But we are not _equals_, my darling, as you are perfectly aware." He responded coldly, pushing her up against the car. She looked at him with a sad expression.

"Why not?" She asked quietly, "After all this time? Physically your stronger then me, I know you're smarter than me too, but in our relationship what does all that matter?"

"What matters is that you are a woman, and human, and I am your husband and thus your superior. You used to understand that."

"Things have changed." She pointed out for the billionth time.

"I will NOT have this argument with you again. Aren't you sick of fighting, of having me punish you time and time again for your silly resilience? I've had enough of it. This marriage is not a coalition. It is not a democracy. It is a dictatorship. Get it?" He jabbed his finger into her forehead as if his old ideas would finally seep through that way. She looked up at him meekly and nodded, "God, sometimes I miss the Roxana who was so scared of me she would have done anything not to anger me. Time has made you too comfortable, self-assured. It's softened me and made me tolerant. But nothing has changed really. 492 years and NOTHING has changed between us, nor will anything ever change between us. This is your last warning Roxana." He then stormed to the other side of the car and got in. She stood there for a moment in a daze before joining him in the car. When they pulled into their driveway Klaus spoke up again, "I wouldn't get too comfortable here. I want to protect my interests in this town but nothing more. Don't get attached."

"Okay." Roxana agreed, knowing full well that it was better never to get attached to anything really. She used to make friends at each new place that they lived but had given up on it after 300 years when she realized that it made her too sad to move away without being able to say goodbye or worst, to watch them die.

**England, 1520**

It was the beginning of the New Year. The snow was coming down viciously, covering the British tundra with a white layer. Roxana was watching all of this from her window. Smiling to herself as she played with a new necklace that Niklaus had bought her, around her neck. Immortality was a strange sensation, a couple of spells, some binding words, a sacrifice in blood and fear, and it was over. She was alive, her heart still beating in her chest (she knew because she checked constantly) and she was assured that she wouldn't age, wouldn't grow old, and wouldn't die. What she didn't know is that half of the population of the British countryside had been wiped out due to the power of that one spell, including the ancient witch who had cast it herself. She was unconscious the entire time and had woken up the next morning to find a little scar in the shape of an X over her heart. It was all too strange to think about now, how she would watch the seasons change but could never change herself. She had asked Niklaus why he had decided to keep her at the young age of 16 rather than waiting a few years until she was really a woman. He answered that he liked her just the way she was. She knew better than to argue with him. Her dresses were elegant. Her home was beautiful. The food was delicious. Her jewelry was exquisite. And the company was cultured and glamorous. Everything she had ever wanted. Klaus was more insatiable than ever and they would make love at least twice every night if not multiple times over the course of the day. He was mostly busy with work and planning something with his brother but she didn't have the faintest idea what he did. Rebekah, his sister, was outgoing, flirtatious and confidant, everything that she wasn't. The older girl would introduce her to these grand glamorous women, who would do nothing but sit around all day and laugh at other people's expense. They would wear intricate expensive gowns and hats, no matter what the occasion, where as Roxana was much more modest in her choice of clothing. Everything she wore was simple with an understated class. She didn't want to make a big spectacle of herself. This was an endless source of entertainment for Rebekah and her friends, all of whom were vampires themselves. Rebekah insisted that she spent time with them however, no matter how much Roxana wanted to run away from the outrageous women.

"You're no longer an innocent my dear." Rebekah had drawled one day as she fixed Roxana's hair in a French braid, "My brother has taken care of that. Now it's time to lose this shy little innkeeper's daughter act, and join the real fun."

"It's not an act." Roxana shot back, "And I don't think it's much fun at all, just teasing people that we don't know anything about. It's none of our business really what they do in their private lives."

"Oh dear, you have so much to learn." Rebekah sighed then admired her work and clapped her hands together with a smile, "There. All done. You look marvelous my dear, Klaus won't be able to keep his hands off you when he gets back from the hunt."

"But I'm so sore…" Roxana complained, trying to sooth the muscle that had been slammed into a wall over and over again the day before. Rebekah giggled mischievously.

"Klaus doesn't tire easily." She laughed.

"And he doesn't understand that other people do." Roxana added, crossing her arms over her chest. The two girls got along well enough. Roxana admired her sister in law's vivaciousness and refusal to ever admit defeat. Rebekah thought that Roxana was an adorable pet. Easy to play with and manipulate, though Klaus strongly disapproved of her playing mind games with his naïve wife.

"C'mon then, Ms. Anderson and Ms. Pratt are waiting in the downstairs parlor. Apparently Mr. Kingston is throwing a ball, and only the very most important people shall be there. It's very exclusive. He's calling on people from all over England to attend. Exciting isn't it? Fresh blood." Rebekah grabbed Roxana's hand and pulled her out of her room and down the stairs to where the ladies were waiting.

After it was thoroughly established who would be invited to the ball and who wouldn't. The ladies decided to continue playing their favorite game and tease Roxana endlessly.

"What was it like growing up in an Inn?" Ms. Pratt asked, "It must have been dreadful you poor thing, I simply can't imagine. Having to take care of the needs of all those people coming in and out. Cleaning up after them, making food, serving on them hand and foot, it must have been exhausting."

"There were maids and cooks working for us." Roxana told them quickly, "I didn't have to do all that much."

"No, no, of course not. I wasn't suggesting that at all." Ms. Pratt replied with a smirk, "But of course it's amazing how Klaus found you. Saved you, when you think about it."

"Yes, he was very kind." Roxana said shyly.

"I'll say!" Ms. Anderson exclaimed, "Elijah was always the chivalrous one, Klaus was usually the one causing the damsel to be in distress." The women laughed, "But of course, they never really minded much. Can you imagine what a scandal it was when he took you in, deciding to _marry_ you of all things. Oh, the whole county was in uproar." Roxana didn't know how to respond to that so she opted to remain silent, "Really dear, you should be on your hand and knees thanking him."

"I think she's in that position enough already." Ms. Pratt piped in suggestively. Roxana's cheeks turned a deep shade of red as she looked down at her hands.

"And what of your father Roxana?" Rebekah chimed in. Roxana's head snapped up at her and her face went pale, "Oh how dreadful of me, I completely forgot." She put her hand over her mouth in false regret, "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"Oh dear, what is it?" Ms. Pratt asked, her eyes shining with the excitement of new gossip.

"You don't mind if I tell them do you Roxana dear?" Rebekah asked. Roxana didn't know why she was suddenly being so cruel, "It's only Chrissie and Annabelle. You know they wouldn't tell another soul." Rebekah lied, Roxana was about to open her mouth to protest but the other girl cut her off, "So Klaus was really more of a hero than you two thought…" Roxana listened to Rebekah reveal her deepest darkest secret. She hated her sister in law at that moment and her husband for telling her, "...He would whip her, Klaus saw the marks on her back. He was horrified. He couldn't imagine leaving her there in the hands of that awful man…" The other women feigned horror but Roxana knew that they were delighted to have a juicy new bit of dirt to whisper about at dinner parties. She felt tears well up in her eyes and she quickly excused herself and got up from the table before they saw how much they were hurting her. Klaus was just at that moment coming through the front door after his hunt with his brothers. He was laughing with them when he saw his wife try to scurry past them and run up the stairs. He furrowed his brow and grabbed her by the wrist before she had the chance to make it to the first step.

"Hey, hey, hold on there beautiful. Aren't you going to at least say hello?" He asked with a smug look. But she couldn't make her mouth form the words. She couldn't even hold back the tears any longer. She just buried her head into his shoulder and started crying. He was taken aback by her sobs and looked at his brothers who were just as confused as he, "Ana? Darling? What's wrong? Tell me what happened." He whispered in her ear soothingly, putting a hand on her back and rubbing comforting circle into it. She just shook her head fiercely, "Roxana…" Without warning she ripped herself away from him and ran upstairs. He let her go without a fight and heard the distinctive sound of their bedroom door slamming shut, from upstairs.

"What was that all about?" Kol wondered out loud, "Women…" He rolled his eyes and Klaus shot him a glare to shut him up. Klaus heard whispering coming from the parlor.

"Rebekah!" He shouted and stormed into the other section of the house. Two familiar noble women and his sister were all talking in hushed tones on the sofa. Rebekah stood up and smiled at her brother.

"Klaus you're home!" She greeting him exuberantly, "Ms. Pratt and Ms. Anderson were just paying me a visit. You know how I love to have some girl time."

"What have you done to my wife?" He whispered angrily. Rebekah gave him a fake look of confusion.

"Whatever do you mean brother? We were having a lovely time with Roxana, weren't we ladies?" She called over her shoulder and they agreed with giggles. Klaus grabbed his sister around the neck and held her a few inches above the ground, squeezing her airways closed painfully.

"If you've hurt her, if you've said something to upset her, I will hurt you." He threatened before pushing her aside and following his wife's trail upstairs.

Roxana was sitting on her stool in front of her vanity with her back to the mirror and her neck strained so that she could see the white marks that slithered up and around her spine. She had pulled her corset and dress open with difficulty by herself and was now tracing the raised skin with her fingertips. Klaus entered the room abruptly, making her look up and cover her bosom. She relaxed when she saw it was him and went back to staring at the scars in the mirror. Tears still fell down her cheeks slowly but she wasn't sobbing like before. He sighed and closed the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Why did you tell your sister about my father?" She ignored his question to ask her own. He furrowed his brow and approached her. He put his hand on her shoulders and turned her so that she was fully facing him as he kneeled in front of her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you tell her?" She asked again, this time in a more demanding voice, "Why did you tell her that he used to beat me?"

"I didn't." He responded firmly with a scoff, "Why would I tell her that? It's none of her fucking business."

"I don't know Klaus but you were the only one who knew and now she knows and she just told both those women downstairs who are going to go around and tell every single person who will listen!" Roxana cried, "They already think of me as a charity case. They already think that you only married me because you took pity on me. As if they don't whisper about me and make fun of me enough and now this." She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Klaus was watching her carefully and rubbing her shoulders tenderly, "This- this is something private. Personal. I didn't want anyone else to know. Only you."

"I know." Klaus said calmly, "That's why I did not tell my sister." Roxana met his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. Klaus then sighed and looked down at the floor almost guiltily, "But I did tell my brother."

"Elijah." She whispered.  
>"After the King… raped you, I went on a rampage. I was furious that he would dare to do such a thing to you, <em>my<em> Ana. I was shouting and screaming and throwing things around angrily. Feeding indifferently on anyone who checked to see what all the commotion was about. I said all sorts of things that night while you were sleeping soundly in my room." He pressed a kiss to her lips, "He must have told Rebekah."

"Because he knew what would happen Niklaus! Because he hates me! He wanted to see me suffer." Roxana stood up and looked at him pleadingly, "Can't you fix this. Can't you compel them to forget?"

"How did the subject even come up?" He asked.

"They were discussing my poor upbringings." Roxana replied.

"Have these women been mocking you Roxana?" His voice was dead serious and it was hard to hold eye contact with him. Roxana nodded in response, "For how long?"

"Since I was introduced to them." She replied sadly.

"Then they do not deserve my mercy." He spoke so casually that it was if he had announced that it was time for dinner or something of that nature. Before Roxana could say another word, Niklaus was leaving the room and going back downstairs. The women and men were all gathered around in the entranceway, talking and speculating about what was going on upstairs, "Excuse me ladies. I think you should apologize to my wife." Roxana stood at the top of the stairs, petrified.

"Well we didn't at all say anything to offend her Klaus." Ms. Pratt said with her nose held up high.

"Yes, she is a sensitive one, we've noticed." Ms. Anderson commented in the same tone.

"Apologize…" Klaus' tone was threatening and wild as he wandered into the living room only to return with the hot poker used to tend the fire.

"Yes, you're right." Mrs. Pratt said with a uneasy smile, "Roxana I for one and very sorry if I said anything to offend you, it was not my intention." She said, looking up at the girl at the top of the stairs.

"I too apologize." Mrs. Anderson said looking at the instrument in Klaus' hand wearily. Klaus nodded and smiled tightly.

"Good." He then looked up at his wife, "Roxana? Is all forgiven?"

"Yes, I accept your apologies. Thank you." She answered quietly and Klaus nodded thoughtfully again. The two women seemed to relax a little right before it happened. Klaus suddenly spun around and swung the blunt metal poker at them. It all seemed to move in slow motion. The women's look of horror was short-lived as the makeshift weapon was used to lop off both of their heads in one blow. Blood spurted everywhere, covering all the siblings head to toe, even Klaus himself. The bodies lay limp on the ground where as the heads were flown across the room and landed a few feet away. Roxana would forever be able to remember their faces, shocked, their eyes and mouths wide open. Klaus dropped the poker to the ground, the sound was almost deafening. Silence then imitated throughout the house.

"Oh fuck, brother." Kol suddenly exclaimed in disgust, "You couldn't have warned us to take a step back?" He looked down at his blood soaked hunting wear; "I'll have to burn this now."

"Klaus!" Rebekah screamed with fury, "Those were my friends!" She pouted, "How could you?"  
>"You shouldn't have told them anything <em>you<em> weren't even supposed to know." He then turned towards Elijah with an icy glare, "We need to chat brother."

"I think we do, yes." Elijah replied coolly.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what the fuck is going on here?" Kol asked incredulously, "Why was your wife crying for one? Or how about you tell me why you just executed two of the wealthiest vampire socialites in Europe?"

"I'm sure Rebekah would love to explain." Klaus drawled, "But if any of this ever leaves this house, I will personally make sure that you receive the same treatment as these two gossiping whores. Understood?" They all agreed quickly. Roxana realized that they were all afraid of him. Even though they were all original vampires themselves. That's when she knew, without a single doubt in her mind, that she was absolutely, irreversibly, terrified of Niklaus Mikaelson.

**Hey everyone, **

**Thanks to all the lovely reviewers who left comments and suggestions on my update yesterday. I bet you didn't think I would update this early eh? Anyways, I'm going on vacation tomorrow so I thought I'd leave you with another chapter since it's going to be difficult to write while I'm there. But don't worry! There is wifi, so I might even surprise myself. **

**Please keep reviewing and leaving suggestions. They really helped me write this chapter, obviously.**

**Thanks so much, love you all!**

**XOXO**

**Summer Jane**


	10. Stops Who It Wants

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

Damon was sitting alone at his usual spot at the bar when he felt someone lean against the counter beside him. He turned his head to see a young girl, whom he had never seen before (which was odd in such a small town) with blonde hair and big eyes. She didn't look any older than 17 but the ID in her hand proved otherwise. Her scent indicated that she was human but there was a unique twang to it that he couldn't quite place. The girl turned to face him and caught him staring at her. She smiled shyly.

"Hey." Damon greeted with a casual nod, "I haven't seen you around here before." Roxana looked at the man sitting at the bar with a glass of bourbon in his hand and knew instantly that he was a vampire. Though she didn't have any special supernatural senses that tipped her off to the presence of the undead she had become really good at guessing over the years. Everything about him screamed arrogantly immortal.

"Hi, no I just moved here." She looked around the bar searching for any familiar faces but saw none. She was relieved, she had picked this particular time of day because she didn't want to run into the doppelganger or her ripper boyfriend.

"Why?" He scoffed with disbelief.

"I don't know. It wasn't my decision." She sat down on the bar stool next to him and waited for the bartender to bring her drink.

"Oh yeah? Who brought you here, your dad?"

"More like a controlling guardian." Roxana corrected with a sly smile. If this man was a vampire there was no doubt that he was connected to Stefan in some way, she didn't want to tip him off to who she really was.

"Ah, I see." He took a swig of his drink, "And what do you think so far, of the town I mean?" He asked and she shrugged in response.

"It's a bit boring I guess, not exactly picturesque." She looked over the man once with a sly smile, "But it's got definite possibilities." Damon chuckled into his drink and she thanked the bartender when he brought her the gin and tonic, "I'm Roxana." She introduced herself and stuck out her hand. Had Damon come home a little earlier the night before he would have recognized the name, but he didn't.

"Damon." He shook her hand and she smiled. She knew exactly who he was now, Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older, more mysterious, and to Klaus, utterly intolerable, brother. He was handsome, more handsome than his brother. Darker too and severely troubled, she could tell.

"So what's wrong Damon?" She asked, "You seem sad."

"And what makes you say that?" He shot back with one eyebrow raised in a distinctive fashion.

"It's 11 in the morning and your sitting here alone with liquor." She laughed.

"I could say the same about you." He pointed out.

"Well maybe I'm sad too." Roxana answered. She fingered the rim of her glass and sighed, "Look you don't have to tell me, I just thought maybe that this is all a call for help, thought you might like to talk to someone you don't know." She sighed, "I know I wish that I could."

"Well here's your chance, what's wrong with you?"

"I'm in love." She divulged and took a sip of her drink, "With a man who doesn't understand me, will never understand me and is in no way good for me."

"Why do you love him then?" Damon asked.

"Sometimes you just love someone." She answered, "It doesn't make any sense and no one will ever get why, they'll judge you and tell you that you're just as bad as they are, but you just do." Roxana moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear and thought back to what Klaus said about the older Salvatore brother, "Love is a destructive force. You're in love aren't you? You've got tragic love story written all over you, I can't believe I hadn't noticed before." Of course she knew who he had been in love with, Katerina. A girl that for some ungodly reason everyone had been smitten with at one point or another, except for Klaus, of which he reassured her over and over again during that time.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Was. Whatever." He looked up and their eyes met. Somehow they had a connection, bound by the hardship that had befallen them.

"Sucks, doesn't it?" She laughed shakily and downed the rest of her drink. She slid the glass away from her slightly on the tabletop, "Want to shoot some pool?" Her question caught Damon off guard but he agreed anyways. She led him over to the pool table and started racking up the balls.

"So really, what is a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Damon asked with a small smile. He realized then that he liked this girl and didn't feel the need to suck her dry or compel her to listen to his sob story. Roxana shrugged again without answering and the two of them started the game. She remembered the last time she had a crush on a man that was not her husband. _The year was 1960 and she was living just outside Washington DC. They had moved there before Klaus had suddenly gained an interest in US politics and had wanted to be close to the action. He would do this all the time. Gain a new fascination and move them half way across the world to pursue it, then he would lose interest as quickly as he had gained it and they would settle back into normality for a little while until the cycle started again. She was sitting at a fundraising dinner for the new democratic candidate in the upcoming presidential election, John F. Kennedy. Her husband was sitting at the head of the table chatting up the senator's wife while Roxana sat across from the man of the hour himself. He was charming and intelligent and he had these ideas about America that seemed almost romantic to her. She allowed him to take her away with his kindness and his wit. Klaus could tell immediately that the man had his wife wrapped around his finger. Which is why he was slightly alarmed when Kennedy asked if Roxana would take him on an exclusive tour of her house, and she agreed._ Roxana immediately snapped out of the memory and focused her attention once again on Damon who was just sinking the eight ball.

"You win." She smiled.

"Yeah." He answered with a grin, "Double or nothing?"

"No thanks." She looked at the clock on the wall, "I should really be getting home now actually." Damon looked a little disappointed but covered it up quickly and maneuvered around the pool table to stand in front of her.

"I want to see you again." He poked her chest with his index finger. He didn't know why he had suddenly lost his easy confidence but there was something different about this girl, something that put him on edge.

"Do you now?" She replied slyly.

"Yeah, I think I do." He handed her his cell, "Put in your number." She scrutinized the device for a moment, not having the faintest idea how to work it before handing it back to him.

"I don't think you should be calling my house." She told him, "But it's a small town, I'm sure I'll see you around Damon." She assured him before saying a quick goodbye and walking out of the bar. She felt a little warm on the inside but pushed down the feeling almost immediately as she started her trek home. It wasn't a long walk and she enjoyed the pleasant breeze outside and seeing the leaves change color in early fall. Klaus was standing in the front doorway when she approached the house. He seemed to be waiting for her. She quickened her pace a little as she reached the front steps.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"I went to the bar and grill, I told you remember?" Roxana replied and tried to move foreword into the house but he blocked her passage.

"That was two hours ago." His voice held a certain frustration to it that he seemed to reserve only for her.

"I told you I was going for a walk and I went for a walk." She said, clearly annoyed by the entire conversation, "You didn't say that I needed to hurry back for anything."

"I'm hungry." He stated simply and he opened his mouth to reveal his prominent fangs. She scowled at him and this time forced her way past him into the house. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the other presence in her house.

"Klaus, you didn't tell me you had a sister living with you?" A red headed girl smiled stupidly in the entrance hall. She twirled a lock of her hair around her finger as she looked around the large house, "This house is big enough to hold a whole army though, I guess." She giggled.

"I'm not his sister, I'm his wife." Roxana stated indifferently. The girl stood still in shock, a slightly horrified expression on her made-up face. Klaus chuckled from the doorway and slung an arm around his wife.

"Why do you always have to ruin the fun darling?" He smirked.

"What is she doing here Klaus?" Roxana hissed.

"Oh, I was just going to have a little snack. Since you seem so keen to just run about town and leave me here unsatisfied for hours."

"Don't be like this." Roxana replied bitterly, "I was just gone for a walk, I just wanted a little bit of peace, you know, some time to myself. Is that so wrong?"

"No, but you know how bored I get darling."

"Just send her home Niklaus." She spoke firmly.

"No need." Suddenly he plunged his teeth into the girl's neck and she started screaming. Roxana hated to admit that it wasn't an unfamiliar sight to her. Soon enough to screams died down and the girl fell limply on the ground, dead. Her red hair mixed in with the blood flowing freely from her neck and onto the white tiled floor. Roxana looked away in disgust. Klaus was suddenly upon her, grazing her neck with his fangs. She shivered as he bit down softly. He always tried to be gentle with her when he needed to feed. It was such a stark difference from how he treated his other victims. Sometimes she thought that he was particular cruel to his prey just so that he wouldn't feel the need to be violent with her. She didn't know if she was grateful or horrified by the thought. He drank for a little bit and then ripped his own wrist open and pressed the wound to her mouth so that she could drink from him and heal in the process. His blood was something so hard to describe. It tasted odd but it made her feel like she had reached nirvana. He often fed it to her when they were in bed together, "There there little one. I'll always take care of you." He patted her head and picked her up into his arms, carrying her up to the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and started undressing her, not provocatively like he usually did after he fed but slowly and deliberately. She moaned quietly as he took her, wishing that she could completely forget about the dead girl that still lay in her entrance hall. But she couldn't. Klaus thrust into her sensually and let her cum twice before he did. But things were starting to weigh on her like they did every now again. The guilt resurfaced and she knew that she would have to ride it out until she once again fell into her comfortable state of immorality.

**England, 1517**

_(A/N: I made a mistake in the last chapter when I said it was 1520 in the new year, it's supposed to be set in 1517)_

"Spin for me my love." Klaus laughed as Roxana spun around the room, showing off her new dress, "Stunning." Roxana looked up at him with total admiration and glee. He had tried to lull her into a false sense of security, he was nothing but sweet and charming and passionate with her. But she was still weary. Scared to make a wrong move even though he made her blush every time he called her beautiful. What was worst though was that now he was intent on showing her off to all of his friends, or minions, she wasn't sure which they were. In any case vampires were flocking in from all parts of the world that night to attend a huge ball that would last at least a fortnight. She was nervous beyond words. Her stomach turned into knots every time she thought about it. _"You won't be the only human there." _Klaus had reassured her, _"You're just the only human there that won't be used as sustenance." _She remembered his laugh. It had sent shivers down her spine. Klaus caught her around the waist mid-spin and lowered his lips to meet hers. She flushed pleasantly when he deepened the kiss. Someone cleared their throat from the doorway and Roxana turned a deep shade of red when she saw Rebekah smirked in her usual manner, watching them.

"People are arriving dear brother. Do you want to greet them?" She asked. Klaus shook his head and his eyes returned to his wife.

"No, I shall be down once everyone has arrived to introduce my precious Roxana." He nuzzled his nose into her neck as he spoke and pressed soft little kisses to her collarbone. Rebekah muttered something under her breath and left the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

"You promise no one will hurt me?" Roxana had asked that question at least a million times since he announced that it would be all supernatural guests attending his party. He ran a hand through her hair and held her closer.

"No one will ever hurt you, never again, do you understand me?" He looked deeply into her eyes.

"Except you."

"Except me." The two separated slowly and Klaus gripped her arm tightly, "Why are you still frightened of me, after everything I've given you."

"I'm- I'm not afraid of you."

"Don't lie to me." He hissed and grabbed her face with one hand, "Roxana I will not tolerate this constant hesitation on your part. You are my wife, get over it."

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking anywhere but into his eyes.

"Good." He said and straightened up. Releasing her cheek he continued, "Now, put a smile on that pretty face of yours."

"Yes Niklaus." She said and smiled at him, her eyes vibrant in the candlelight. He spun her around again and looked over the dress. It was low cut, exposing just enough to tease the admirer, and blood red, by far his favorite color on her. Her hair was pinned up into a bun, showing off the little bite marks that adorned her slender neck.

"You look absolutely delicious my love." He purred in her ear. He took her hand and led her out of the safety of their room and down the steps and into the crowd. Roxana glanced around the large room nervously, taking in the imposing presence of each and every one of the guests. They were all dressed to the nines in fine fabrics and extravagant accessories. Roxana couldn't help but feel small compared to them. They talked and laughed with such confidence. Confidence that must come with the knowledge that practically nothing could kill you. They quickly noticed that their host was in their presence and began to swarm. She was introduced to both women and men, all pale and slightly sadistic looking. They all looked at her as if she was a tasty snack they were just waiting to devour. She visibly shrank more and more into Niklaus as the seconds passed. He secured a hand around her waist as he greeted his guests.

"Ah there you are!" Rebekah exclaimed catching sight of her brother and Roxana, "Brother you don't mind if I borrow your wife for a while do you?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice but instead of waiting for an answer she simply grabbed onto Roxana's arm and dragged her away. Roxana was a little reluctant to let go of Klaus's protective arm but really had no choice. Klaus just winked at her as she was pulled away from him and continued to talk to his old friends, "Oh Roxana dear these people really are such a bore." Rebekah sighed dramatically as she plucked a glass of deep red liquid off of a tray that a compelled human was circulating around the ballroom. Roxana was going to take a glass too but Rebekah stopped her, "That's not red wine sweetheart." Roxana gaped for a moment then made a noise of disgust; "Don't knock it until you try it."

"Stop it." Roxana laughed, "Do you think they have some actual drinks?"

"Not likely." Rebekah replied, "Although some of the guest seem to have brought their pets along so you never know." Roxana flinched at the use of the word pet, knowing that Rebekah was referring to humans that the vampires had obviously laid claims on.

"This is going to be a long night." She sighed and Rebekah agreed. Moments later, two very dashing men approached the two talking girls. They weren't young though, Roxana reminded herself. One was very tall and blonde. He towered over his companion who also looked much younger with short dark hair.

"Rebekah, it seems that you have brought the only girl worth taking a bite out of tonight." The blonde man said in a deep voice, his eyes appraising Roxana, "Please don't tell me that she's yours. I didn't think you swung that way."

"She's not." Rebekah said with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "By all means Northman go ahead, however you would be ending your eternity very prematurely." The shorter man smiled upon hearing this and stepped foreword, bowing to her politely.

"Then you must be the girl of the hour." He said kindly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Roxana Mikaelson." Roxana returned his bow with a curtsy, "My name is Godric." He had a Scandinavian accent that she couldn't place.

"Just Godric?" She asked.

"Yes, just Godric." He chuckled then indicated to the man behind him, "And this crude species is Eric Northman." Eric Northman however seemed a little bit put off by the fact that he wouldn't be able to taste the girl so he excused himself with Rebekah in search for another. Roxana shifted awkwardly in her place, feeling a little anxious being alone with this inhuman man that she didn't know, "Nervous?"

"Kind of." Roxana admitted with a blush, "It's rather intimidating, any one of you could kill me in an instant."

"Yes, but I assure you that we are much too selfish to do that." He grinned, "You're husband is a dangerous man. Every vampire in this room is afraid of him. If anyone were to hurt you, even look at you wrong, he would hunt them down and everyone they had ever loved and rip them apart." Roxana shivered at him words and grew even more uncomfortable, "I don't mean to scare you I just wish you to be very aware of your situation."

"Thank you." She told him, "I think you're the first person to talk to me frankly about my husband since I met him."

"My pleasure."

About an hour later Roxana went looking for Niklaus. She eventually found him in the corner of the parlor, his face nuzzled into a busty woman's neck. When he looked up his mouth was dripping with blood. The girl didn't seem to be in pain. On the contrary she looked as though she was deriving pleasure from the act. Roxana stood there, not quite knowing what to say. Klaus grinned and beckoned for her to join him.

"Come here my darling, let me drink from you." He shoved the woman off his lap and she fell with a yelp to the floor. Another vampire grabbed her by the arm and forcefully took up exactly where Klaus had left off. He pulled her onto his lap and moved her hair aside from her neck. They had done this before a few times but only while they were making love. She barely felt it then, she was too far-gone to feel any pain but now she definitely felt it. She bit back a cry as his teeth dug into her neck. A few stray tears fell down her cheeks and she started struggling against him. Klaus pulled back with a furious look in his eyes and slapped her across the cheek. Some of the other guests were looking at them now, smirks plastered on their pale revolting faces, "Don't you ever make pull away from me again do you understand me?"

"Yes Klaus." She whispered, holding back more tears. Blood fell freely down her neck and she held her hand up to cover the wound before it could stain her dress. His eyes were still hungry as he looked down at her. He suddenly grabbed her and pulled her up off the couch with him. He made a big show of hauling her across the ballroom, through the dancing and chatting guests, upstairs to their bedroom where he firmly shut the door behind them, "I'm so sorry, I won't do it again I promise. Please." Roxana begged as she steeled herself for whatever he was going to do to her.

"If I don't punish you, you'll never learn."

"I will!" She protested desperately but Klaus just shook his head. He settled himself on the edge of the bed.

"Lay across my knee." He said firmly. She just backed away, "Don't make this harder on yourself Roxana. The honeymoon is over now." She slowly did as he asked and he lifted her skirts so that only her thin slip covered her backside, "I'll be gentle with you the first time but I'm warning you Roxana, if you keep misbehaving like this my punishments will get more severe." After that night, after being spanked like a little girl, Roxana didn't think that he could do anything more humiliating and painful to her. But she discovered later that she was very wrong about that.

**PLEASE KEEP LEAVING SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! **


	11. Well I Was Wrong

**Hey everybody, **

**I can't apologize enough for the delay. I know I'm probably not forgiven but I'll do what I can to win you back. Thanks for everyone who is still reading this, I hope you enjoy the next two chapters I'm putting up today :) We're finally getting into the main VD story line (well kind of)…**

**XOXO. - SJ**

**England, 1517**

The first time Roxana ran away was about three years into their marriage.

Every member of Niklaus' family had left to go hunting with another group of vampires that were passing through the area and she had decided that it was her only chance to run for it. She had made some friends over the last few years. Some of which were servants working for the Mikaelsons, she would never forget their faces as they packed all the supplies she would need to survive a week or so on her own into a need little package. She had also made some close companions in town, who had generously given her a horse for the journey. Then, just before she left she stole some money from Klaus' bedroom. Then she was gone. Her heart raced and didn't stop racing throughout the entire journey. She was terrified that she was going to get caught. Though she had changed into much less fancy clothes that would keep her warm against the biting wind and pulled her hair up into a cap, she knew that Klaus was a hunter, he would be able to follow her scent and that knowledge kept her ill at ease. She made it to a fishing village on the outskirts of England and was ready to sail on a boat to India before she was found. Her freedom was so close and yet so far. She had been away from him for 2 and half weeks at that point, the longest time that they had been separated since they had met. Every day felt longer than the last. She was was scared, extremely paranoid and completely and utterly broken hearted. In that time she had tried really hard not to think about the reason she had run away but the images kept on surfacing in her mind.

_Roxana shot up in bed in a cold sweat. Her stomach churned ruthlessly and she wanted to be sick. She had dreamed about the King again, the visions of what he had done to her would not leave her subconscious and she had to endure the reoccurring nightmare at least twice a week. Klaus would usually wake her up when she started screaming and crying but recently he wouldn't even rouse himself. He seemed to have the ability to block her misery out as he slept peacefully. However, on that particular night such was not the case. Roxana looked around the dark room to find that it was empty. The other side of the bed where her husband usually slept was cold and vacant. Confused, she wrapped a blanket around herself and tiptoed out of bed. Glancing at the clock on the wall she found that it was about a quarter past three in the morning. She exited the room and began to make her way downstairs as quietly as possible. Then she heard it, the offending sound drifted from the parlor to her perked ears. It was the distinctive sound noise of a woman in the midst of intense pleasure. She didn't know what possessed her to continue on her path towards that room. It could have just as easily been Elijah or Kol causing the exalted moans but something deep down inside of her that knew it wasn't. She entered the parlor with the white blanket held firmly around her like it would somehow protect her from what she was about to witness. It was Klaus, of course it was Klaus, and he was being gratified lavishly on the sofa near the fire by, not one, but two other women. Not just any women but women that she knew, one being her personal handmaiden and the other one of the kitchen girls. She stopped in her tracks, her lips parted slightly and her eyes wide in horror. Klaus' head lulled over to look at her lazily and his gaze hardened for a moment. He pushed off the girl who was riding him just as Roxana swiftly turned and tried to escape the scene. _

_ "Stop!" He called out to her, his voice harsh and commanding, "Wait there, Roxana, don't move." Her back was to them but she heard him pulling on his clothes and shooing away the women before walking over. She dreaded every footstep that brought him closer to her, "What are you doing awake?" _

_ "I had a nightmare." She responded, her voice cracking as her heart felt like it was being ripped at the seams. Klaus put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around to look at him._

_ "It's just sex my darling, they mean less than nothing to me." He stated but she shook her head and backed away from him._

_ "So do I." She stated, tears leaking down her cheeks._

_ "That's not true and you know it." He said dismissively._

_ "Yes it is!" She protested, "It is! You don't care about me and you never have! Why did you marry me, huh Klaus? Was it just to torture me? Or was it just like everyone else says, am I just a charity case to you?" Klaus watched her out of narrowed eyes and she laughed bitterly and shook her head slowly, "No, your cold heart couldn't understand and act of pity or charity." _

_ "Enough!" He shouted loud enough to wake up every single member of his household. _

_ "NO!" She screamed back, "I've been through hell and back because of YOU! What have you ever done for ME? Saved me from my father? I've gained 10 times as many scars since I've been "saved". Nothing Klaus, you've done nothing but force me into marriage and punish me." Klaus grit his teeth and stalked towards her as she moved back as quickly as she could. She tried running for the stairs but he was in front of her before she even reached the first steps. So she turned again and raced for the door. This time he let her and she pulled it open with all her might and went out running towards the woods. She didn't stop running in fact until she was thoroughly lost at which point she just fell to the ground and curled into a little ball in the grass. It was cold and all she was wearing was a newly torn white nightgown. Why had she done this to herself? She couldn't think straight. Her eyes were closing on their own accord as she shivered in the night. She could hear animals rustling through the trees; at least she hoped they were animals. Dirt smudged her face and the undergrowth stuck in her hair but she couldn't care less. As long as she was out of that house, she could breathe, for a little while at least. _

When Klaus had collected her the next morning and forced her into her room, locking her in there for a whole week, she realized that she needed to leave permanently or at least try. It didn't last long, or at least, not as long as she would have wished. She was sitting on a hard bed looking out the window onto the port, watching the huge ships pull into the harbour, when the door was suddenly forced open. She heard the lock break easily under his hands and she knew that she was done for. He was going to kill her, of that she was almost positive. He would rip her throat open or drain her whole body from blood.

"That was a very silly thing to do my love." Klaus' voice boomed from the doorframe, "A very silly thing to do indeed."

"Yes, it was wasn't it?" She answered quietly, "Futile."

"And what point were you trying to prove with this little escape plan of yours?" Klaus asked carefully, "Was there even an endgame? Because it seems to me that if you had thought this stupid escapade all the way through you were have stayed at home like I told you to." She stayed silent and the floorboards creaked under his weight as he entered the room languidly, "All the servants you conspired with, they're all dead. I thought you should know that every action has a consequence." He continued coldly, "I didn't want to bother compelling the truth out of each townsperson until I found whoever helped you there so I slaughtered the entire village." Her breath hitched and she struggled to keep her expression neutral, "It's been a while since I've orchestrated a good old fashion massacre. Take it as a token of my affection." He sat down next to her on the small bed but she refused to look at him.

"I don't want to go back." She told him.

"We're not going back." He answered casually. Her eyes fell to the floor and she let out a deep sigh. _So he is here to kill me_, she thought. She didn't know whether she was petrified or relieved.

"This is the end then?" She looked up at him suddenly, "You did love me once didn't you Niklaus? I loved you." She admitted, "Too much for my own good."

"This is not the end of anything sweetheart." He pressed a kiss to her temple, "You didn't actually think that I would let you get away that easily did you?" She stared at him in confusion, "We're moving Roxana, far away from here. Somewhere more… isolated."

"More isolated than this?" She asked incredulously, "Is there such a place?"

"You have no idea." He whispered in her ear, "I cannot trust you anymore my darling wife and my trust is not something that you want to lose." His threatening words sent shivers deep into her soul and she wished that he had just killed her.

She didn't remember the exact date of when she met Mikael, her husband's hated stepfather, but she would remember that day for the rest of her existence. Klaus was away. He was on some sort of search for Katarina Petrova again, he had tried explaining to her all the details of the curse but it had only confused her and she lost interest very quickly. She didn't know why Klaus felt that he needed to be both an original vampire and a werewolf. She was left in the empty house, locked away from any other sign of civilization – except of course for Niklaus' loyal servants who were all compelled to follow his orders by the letter. They were not very good company. She sighed as she ran her fingers over the letter she had received that morning. _I hope that you are not too lonely. I'll be home soon, my love. I miss you. _It read as a compilation of sweet nothings and empty promises but nonetheless the endearments were appreciated. She didn't have much else to do really except wander the enormous new house or the gardens. She practiced the piano endlessly, finding it hard to learn on her own but attempting the feat regardless. It was raining when a mysterious knock echoed throughout the mansion. She looked up from the paper in her hand and glanced out the window. An ominous black carriage was sitting outside the house and she rushed up, thinking that the only person that it could possibly be was her husband. She exited her room and raced down the stairs towards the entranceway.

"Niklaus?" She called hesitantly. But it wasn't Niklaus. It wasn't anyone that she knew. The man's face was much older than Klaus' or any one of his siblings. She stopped in her tracks.

"No, I'm afraid not." He stated with a small smile. She was speechless for a moment and looked down at her attire. She was wearing a simple light blue dress and her hair was left undone, cascading down all the way to her lower back, "You must be Roxana."

"Yes." She answered, "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting anyone so…"

"It's quite alright." He moved towards her slowly, "My name is Mikael." Her heart skipped a beat and her mouth fell a little agape.

"Niklaus' step father." She spoke quietly.

"One and the same, unfortunately." He laughed. Roxana glanced to the butler but he was staring out into space blankly. She swallowed nervously.

"Have you come here to kill him?" She asked meekly. There was no point in pleasantries. Klaus had told her of his stepfather's quest to end his existence. A shiver ran up her spine at the thought.

"It seems that I missed him." He looked around the empty room curiously, "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"No." She answered automatically.

"Well then where has he gone?"

"I don't know." She responded shakily, "I really don't." Mikael advanced on her quickly and she scurried back as quickly as she could but she wasn't fast enough and he grabbed her arm, pulling her body close to his and looking deeply in her eyes. Her pupils dilated as they were locked on his.

"Where is Niklaus?" He asked again.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me." She answered in a dead voice. Mikael sensed no presence of vervain on her nor did he expect his stepson to ever consider giving it to someone he wished to control. He broke their gaze and stepped back slightly. Tears pooled in her eyes, "Please don't kill him."

"Somebody told me that you'd be glad to see him dead, that you had run away from him not that long ago." Mikael furrowed his brow.

"No. I thought…" She looked down at the ground as her tears fell down her cheeks, "I thought I could live without him. But I can't. I really can't." She shuttered, "I'm nowhere near as strong as I would like to think." Mikael scrutinized her with an unreadable expression, "I'll do anything. Anything you want, really. Just please."

"I used to know love like that." He said almost wistfully.

"Then you'll understand—"

"He's a killer. He slaughtered an entire village when you ran away. I saw the devastation he caused. He killed my wife, his own mother." Mikael growled. Roxana stayed silent, "You seem like a nice enough girl, a little too innocent perhaps. I've heard stories about you, about your family. How can you love a such a monster?" She shook her head slowly.

"I don't want to." She whispered. He examined the girl. She was pretty, wide-eyed and caring. He could see why Klaus would be drawn to her. He had even gotten married to her, kept her around, confided in her… well he trusted her enough not to try to kill him in his sleep anyways.

"How about, you invite me to tea and we'll… discuss the possibilities." He said and she nodded quickly, escorting him into the parlor.

**New York, 2011 **

Roxana rushed excitedly into the change room and put on the dress. It was a stunning deep blue, with a sweetheart neckline and a skirt that flared out at her waist like the dresses in the 1950s had except this one was much shorter than they would have allowed back then. She smiled at her reflection and ran a hand through her hair before stepping back out of the small stall to face Niklaus. He was lounging on one of the couches with a bored expression on his face but his attention immediately perked up as he watched her emerge. She did a little twirl for him.

"What do you think?" She asked. He reached foreword and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto his lap. She giggled and leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

"You look beautiful my darling." He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. A saleswoman tutted disapprovingly when she saw the couple, raising an eyebrow at them and Roxana reluctantly stood up. Klaus smacked her bottom as she walked back into the change room to get dressed into her normal clothes once again. She blushed but still smiled brightly at him as she pointedly closed the door and locked it behind her. When she had immerged she handed the dress to Klaus who took it to cashier to either pay or compel the woman to give it to him, either way she ran turned her eyes to the jewelry that the store had on display, marveling for a moment at the gleaming beauty of the elegant pieces. Niklaus put his hand on the small of her back and handing her the bag that contained her new dress. She beamed up at him.

"Thank you." She said and kissed him again, "And thank you again for taking me here. I love this city."

"I know you do." He responded as he too her hand and led her outside, "And don't thank me, nothing is too much for you, especially on this special occasion."

"I don't know why 495 is such a special number but I'm not complaining."

"Well I just know that I've been a little… shall we say preoccupied in the last few years, you know with the curse and everything. But now that it's broken and I am beginning to make new hybrids, I thought that we should celebrate our anniversary properly." He said and she smiled widely at him. They found themselves walking in central park. Roxana was practically skipping really. She hadn't been in New York for what seemed like an eternity but even though modernity had taken over, the essence of the city hadn't changed, and she was still completely in love with it. Niklaus suddenly stopped at a bench on the edge of the water. The view was beautiful, the trees were just changing colors and the fall weather was idyllic. They sat down together on the bench; "I have something else for you." He told her and pulled a little box out of his coat pocket. She smiled and took it hesitantly.

"Why are you doing all this?" She asked, biting her bottom lip.

"I haven't done anything romantic for you in the last century love." He teased, "Let me have my moment." Roxana was still a little skeptical but said nothing as she opened the small velvet box. Inside she found a ring. Identical to the wedding ring he had first given her back in 1516. She had been devastated when she had lost it in the early 1900s when they had first moved to America. Klaus had replaced it instantaneous with a new one but the stand-in never held the same sentimental value to her, "I found an old picture of you wearing it and had it recreated." She was at a loss for words as he slipped it onto her finger. She threw her arms around him and pressed her lips to his passionately. They molded together and for once she felt like things were like they used to be, right at the beginning, before everything got eternally more complicated.

"I love you." She sighed into his lips, "More than anything."

"As do I little one." He kissed her again on the forehead. She suddenly stood up and grabbed his hand, "Where are we going?" He asked with a small smile.

"Back to the hotel." She had a glint in her eyes, "I want to thank you properly." She winked and he stood up eagerly, walking to the street and anxiously hailing a cab.

He groaned before letting out one last animalist snarl, "Good girl." He praised her hoarsely and leaned his head back against the headboard in satisfaction. She wiped her mouth discretely and looked up at him lovingly, "Now go change into that sexy lingerie I just bought you." She furrowed her eyebrows at him, she had brought some lingerie with her but he had grown bored of the outfits she owned. He wanted something new and exciting for their romantic getaway, "Second drawer on the left." He directed, nodding at the dresser on the far end of the room. She obediently looked through the drawer until she found a box with the _Victoria's Secret_ insignia on the front. She smiled at him and disappeared into the washroom to freshen up. Klaus' cellphone rang, he grunted and reached for the device that was sitting on the bedside table.

"What?" He hissed into the phone.

"Your father's dead."

Roxana curled her hair easily with the nifty little device that she had learned how to use with Rebekah's help (whom Klaus had recently un-staked and returned with to Mystic Falls after a short "business trip"). She let the locks falls down her shoulders just as Klaus liked. She applied a little makeup before slipping on the lacy red bra and panties that were still wrapped in tissue paper. She gave herself one last onceover before walking out of the washroom. However, she was rather disappointed to see that Niklaus was viciously talking on the phone. He didn't even looked up at her as she re-entered the room.

"Rebekah love, what's this I hear about Mikael's tragic run in with a dagger?" He said. Roxana's jaw dropped. Klaus listened as Rebekah answered him on the other end of the line before finally saying, "I'll be home soon." Then he hung up. He dropped the cellphone back on the table and stared straight in front of him blankly for a long moment before glancing up at her. His eyes softened as he took in her appearance and he beckoned her foreword.

"What's going on Nik?" She asked, padding towards him lightly.

"Mikael is dead." He answered and a small smile graced his lips. She was shocked, "We have to go back, tonight." She looked down at the ground, not in the least trying to hide her disappointment.

"But our anniversary is tomorrow." She reminded him softly, "I mean we came all this way for it and you said you had something special planned…"

"I did my love. I made a few calls and I had the 102nd floor of the Empire State Building reserved for just us and then…"

"No!" She interrupted him – putting her hands over her ears childishly, "Don't say anymore, I don't want to know. It'll only make me sadder." His eyes roamed over her body appreciatively.

"Still," He grinned, "we don't have to leave, just this second." He pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her, "We'll combine the anniversary celebration with my dear old stepfather's wake. Two birds one stone." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Well that's… morbid." She said before he attacked her neck with his lips and she was lost to the world.

**LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS!**


	12. It Never Lasts

**Mystic Falls, 2011**

The party was in full swing. High school kids and… well Roxana didn't actually know who the other people at this celebration were but she assumed they were somebody's friends. She was wearing the blue dress that Klaus had just bought her in New York before their vacation was cut short, matched with some black strappy high heels. There was a band playing loudly outside and everywhere people were passing around beer bottles and red cups. Klaus was making some kind of speech on stage so she aimlessly walked through the crowd, trying not to trip on any drunken teenagers. Someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away. She spun around and was met with none other than Damon Salvatore. He was looking her up and down, with those distinct eyebrows of his.

"Hey." She greeted him with a small smile, "Damon right?"

"Yeah, what was your name again? Roxana right? Roxana Mikaelson." So he knew. She had assumed that Elena and Stefan would have told him as soon as he came into contact with them so she didn't know why she was surprised, "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"I'm here for the party." She smiled, "Should be a good one."

"Oh you have no idea." Damon shot back. She laughed softly and then looked down at the ground with a look of slight disappointment.

"You don't have to be so rude." She said, "I never did anything to you."

"Well your husband has done enough for the two of you." He growled.

"I'm not my husband." She smirked and twirled a lock of hair around her hair, "You know Katarina Petrova was manipulative, hazardous little bitch." She stated casually, "But you fell for her charms and you followed her lovingly around for no apparent reason, while she set her sites on your brother. I heard about the tomb... solid plan." She teased, "God knows, I bet nobody understood why you were still in love with her after all that time. Why you still hadn't moved on from someone who didn't even really love you. But I get it Damon. In fact I might be one of the only people who truly understands that when you love someone that deeply, those feelings don't just go away and they sure as _hell_ don't listen to reason." She laughed humourlessly and shook her head, "But at least Niklaus loves me back." She finished venomously. Damon said nothing as she stormed away from him angrily. Niklaus found her entering back into the house and stopped her.

"Why were you talking to Damon Salvatore?" He hissed.

"He just confronted me Niklaus." She answered calmly, "Had some choice words to share with me about you being evil, you know, the usual." Niklaus put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her in closer to his chest.

"Stay within eyesight, my darling." He whispered into her ear and lifted the beer in his hands to his lips, draining it, "And go get me another drink would you? Scotch on the rocks." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then shooed her off as he spotted Tyler Lockwood.

As Roxana was walking back to deliver Niklaus his drink she heard a commotion coming from the other room. She picked up on Damon's voice and curiously wandered towards the noise. There she saw the Salvatore brother wrestling with the first hybrid that Klaus had created, she knew that they were introduced at one time or another but she could not remember his name. She hid herself from view when another person walked into the room, raising her hands and spreading her fingers, she made both men fall to their knees, holding their heads in pain. _Witch_,Roxanna mused. She let one hand drop and Damon stood up angrily, while the hybrid slumped against the wall, unconscious.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Damon asked incredulously, "You weren't supposed to witchy migraine me!"

"You weren't supposed to kill Tyler." The witch shot back. _Tyler_, Roxana remembered, _that was his name_.

"He tried to bite me." Damon argued. Roxana peaked around the corner to see him picking up something, a large strangely engraved stake.

"What is that?" The witch asked.

"Nothing." Damon said and put it back in his pocket.

"Oh my god is that the—" Damon shushed her before she could finish her sentence but everything had already clicked in Roxana's mind. _White oak_. Mikael's weapon, the only thing that could kill an original vampire. He had showed it to her when he had visited her all those years ago. The deal. Her mind sank back into memory.

_"Are you sure you are willing to do this?" Mikael asked, as he looked her straight in the eyes. She nodded mutely, concentrating very hard on controlling her ragged breathing, "I have no quarrel with you. You can walk away from this now." _

_ "No." She finally managed to speak up, "If he dies, I'll die with him. Willingly."_

_ "I'll give you an one hundred year head start." He told her, "But after that…"_

_ "I know."_

_ "Now... what was agreed upon." _

_ "What do you want with my blood?" She asked rather skeptically, "Why is it so special?" _

_ "The blood of an immortal human is something truly invaluable." He explained then took a knife out of his pocket, dragging it across her skin, "The spell that gave you your immortality had never actually been completed before—usually the witch would die in the midst of the ceremony from the pure power of it. That makes you, truly invaluable. The potentials are exponential." He smiled menacingly at her as he positioned her hand so that the blood poured directly into a little glass bottle, "But you don't need to worry yourself with those details." _

She snapped back to the present as she heard Damon hiss, "Because I'm the only one who can get inside the house!" She quickly slipped away from the entrance of the room before she was caught and ran into search of Niklaus. She found him playing a game with a ball and a lot of red cups.

"Ah finally!" He exclaimed and took the glass of scotch from her, "What took you so long?"

"Niklaus we need to talk. Now." She whispered urgently but she pushed aside when another woman came to Klaus' side.

"You have a visitor." She droned.

"Well tell my visitor I'm on the brink of victory here." Klaus responded with a smug smile. Roxana tugged on his sleeve insistently.

"Klaus!"

"In a minute." He scolded her.

"He said his name is Mikael." The woman continued. Klaus' smile dropped instantly. He thought for a moment then threw the ball into the last red cup before responding.

"Then we mustn't keep them waiting."

"Niklaus please!" Roxana said desperately, "They're going to try and kill you. Damon had the—"

"Everything's fine my love, I have the hybrids. We're ready for this." He cut her off and then turned back to the woman, "Move everyone out back, I'm going to have a chat with my dad." He quipped then took a long sip of his scotch and moved around Roxana, putting a hand on her shoulder briefly as if to comfort her, "Tony you know what to do." He said to a man nearby before walking away. She tried to catch up to him but the crowd grew thick and engulfed him. She pushed her way through the people frantically as she tried to reach the front door. Then she saw them in some sort of standoff at the door. Mikael had Elena in his grasp.

"Go ahead, kill her." He said.

"No- no Klaus he'll do it." She pleaded.

"If she dies, this lot will be the last of your abominations." Mikael spat.

"I don't need them, I just need to be rid of you." He answered coldly.

"To what end Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore boy! What do you have, other than those whose loyalty you forced?" Mikael looked over Klaus' shoulder at Roxana who was standing there in shock and fear, "A wife who you kidnapped and trapped into marriage only to have her run away from you on numerous occasions? And what did you do Niklaus? You dragged her back every single time hoping that maybe this time if you inflicted her with enough of your rules and your care and kept her safe she would love you enough to stay this time." He paused for effect, "But if you hadn't restrained her, she would be gone too. So who do you really have? _No one_."

"I'm calling your bluff father. Kill her." He said in a low voice, trying to keep his composure but she could tell that he was vulnerable. His posture was ridged and his eyes were glassy.

"Come outside and face me you little coward and I won't have to."

"My whole life you've underestimated me, if you kill her you lose your leverage so go ahead, go on kill her. Come on old man, kill her, _kill her_!" He shouted with so much rage and pain in his voice that it caused Roxana pain just to listen to him. But Mikael just laughed cruelly.

"Your impulse Niklaus, it is and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from being truly great." He then looked back at Roxana, "You had your time. Almost 5 centuries with him is enough. It all ends tonight." Then he stabbed Elena in the back, she screamed out in pain and Klaus gasped in shock, breathing heavily. Mikael chuckled one last time before Damon lunged foreword with the stake and plunged it into Klaus' chest. Everything slowed down. He shouted in total and utter agony and she screamed loudly. Sobs wracked her body as she rushed foreword. Her head was spinning as she kept on thinking that he was dead. Dead. Everything fell to pieces in a moment. But he wasn't dead. He was still alive. Damon had missed his heart. She heard explosions coming from outside but she didn't know what they were. It all happened in an instant. Damon took the stake out and had Klaus pinned on the floor, he raised it above his head and she shot foreword to grab his arm but someone else was faster. Stefan tackled his older brother to the ground and the stake fell out of his hand onto the floor.

"What are you doing?" Damon hissed and Stefan looked shell-shocked himself. Klaus was suddenly on his feet and grabbed the stake, speeding foreword he plunged the white oak stake into Mikael's heart, forcing him back outside. Roxana couldn't see them anymore but she heard the screams and she knew that it was done. She fell to the floor in a heap, her emotions were scattered everywhere and for a moment there she knew what it was like to lose him. And it terrified her, "What have you done?" Damon said.

"He's earned his freedom." Klaus answered stoically from above them. She looked up at him shakily. Stefan had risen and was standing right in front of him, "Thank you my friend, you no longer have to do what I say. You're free." Damon lay there in shock and disgust. He then turned his head towards Roxana who stared back at him, gasping in air unsteadily. Something flashed in his eyes before he stood and disappeared in a flash. Roxana stood up and threw herself at Niklaus, burying her face in his chest and weeping, "There's no reason to cry my love, I am unscathed."

"I thought you were dead." She managed to get out, "I thought…" She couldn't finished her sentence as she kept on crying, "Oh god, don't ever do that to me again. I'll die. I'll just lie down and die."

"Happy 495th anniversary." He chuckled. She laughed between tears and pressed her lips to his. She wouldn't let go of him for a long time.

Niklaus had to clean up the mess Mikael and his hybrids had made so he had told one of them to drive her home.

"Stop the car." She said suddenly.

"Those are against my orders." He replied in a monotone voice.

"You're still taking me home, I just need to make a stop on the way. So stop the car." She insisted. He sighed and pulled over, "Do you have a stake on you?" She asked and he nodded, "Give it to me." He looked confused for a moment, "Just in case." She reassured him and he handed the wooden weapon over to her. She took it and got out of the car. Her heels clicked along the pavement as she walked up to the Salvatore boarding house. The door was unlocked and she pushed it open and walked in. Elena and Damon were standing by the fireplace, her hands were cupping his cheeks and their heads whipped to face her as they heard the sound of her footsteps, "Well isn't this cozy?" She smirked with one eyebrow raised. Damon rushed foreword in a fit of rage and looked like he was going to go for her neck when she dug the stake deeply into his stomach, "Do I look stupid to you?" Roxana spat as he stumbled backwards, clutching his stomach in pain.

"What do you want?" He looked her over. She was no longer the nice looking girl he had met at the bar. She had mascara spilling down her face from where she had cried and her eyes were blazing.

"I want you to understand something." She answered slowly, "I might not be a vampire, or a werewolf or a witch or whatever the fuck else there is out there but if you ever attempt anything remotely similar to that ever again. I will destroy this whole ridiculous little town of yours and everybody in it."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that?" Damon asked.

"I might not look it, but I am a lot older than you and I have way more connections in this world than you do." She threatened. Suddenly Roxana's face softened and she looked down at the ground, "I thought you were different Damon. I thought somehow you'd get it."

"I do." Damon whispered regretfully, "But I have to protect what's mine."

"Fine. So do I." She spun on her heals and left the house and quickly as she came. She smoothed out her dress as she got back into the car, "Take me home."

** LEAVE SUGGESTIONS AND REVIEWS! **


End file.
